My Roommate and Me
by CeCeLa
Summary: After Gilbert dares him to be more 'social', Ludwig decides to prove that he can and moves out. He finds a suitable roommate, who's technically not his roommate. Who may be a girl. Who according to Feliciano, is possibly a ghost that likes bagels and coffee for breakfast.
1. My Roommate and Me

_My Roommate and Me_:

Ludwig clicked on the last entry, hoping this one was a winner. The ad was simple, nothing too flashy like the others. He'd been at this for two days and was considering to forget the whole thing. He sat back in his chair, and rubbed his face. If not for Gilbert and his stupid dare to test his socialization abilities, he wouldn't be here.

"I could change my mind…" he entertained the thought for a moment before dismissing it. It would be far worse for him to back down than to actually move out. With a new resolve, he sat back up and looked at the screen. "Roommate Wanted", it read.

* * *

_AN: So this fic is something i thought of months ago and recently added more to it tonight (I really should have written my term paper!). I have no idea where it's going to go or what it's going do to but decided to post it here anyway. I hope somebody else finds it as humorous as I do!_  
_ Ciao!_

_-CeCe ^_^_


	2. My Roommate is Generous

_My roommate is generous:_

"This is the Master Suite and will be your room." Ludwig looked at the man, who's name was Daniel, with question and gratitude.

"The Master is mine? That seems awfully generous of you." he said, looking at the spacious room.

"You're an early riser, if you took the room upstairs, you'd be disturbing in the mornings." Ludwig nodded in understanding, and put his hands in his pockets. This could work. He thought with an inward smile as he was lead to the kitchen.


	3. My Roommate is Helpful

_My roommate is helpful:_

Ludwig walked to the moving truck and was surprised to see Daniel holding the last few boxes.

"Danke" Ludwig said as he held the living room door open for him. Daniel didn't respond until he sat the boxes down.

"It's no problem really." Daniel said while rolling down his sleeves and started towards the stairs.

"Oh Daniel," Ludwig called, "would happen to have a screw driver I could borrow?" Daniel thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, it's in the second drawer in the kitchen, under the microwave. Remember everything in here is yours, this is your house too." Ludwig nodded.


	4. My Roommate is Where?

_My roommate is...where?:_

After freshening up, Ludwig desperately wanted a cup of coffee, the moving had taken its toll on him. Upon entering the kitchen, he found that someone had made it to the coffee machine before him and was currently throwing things on the counter from the fridge.

"Um, excuse me, are you one of Daniel's friends?" He asked, trying to sound polite.

It hadn't accrued to him to discus the topic of visitors. Ludwig was suddenly face to face with a woman with fairly brown skin, short choppy hair and several piercing, who had a bagel half stuffed in her mouth. Ludwig was momentarily shocked.


	5. My Roommate is not My Roommate

_My roommate is not my roommate_:

"You must be Ludwig, I'm An'na, pronounced AW-NA not AN-NA." She kicked the refrigerator closed with her foot; bagel, cream cheese and jam stuffed in her arms. Ludwig searched for words while he watched AW-na fix her breakfast on the counter (without a saucer or napkins or anything).

"Who are you?" He finally asked. An'na turned to him and licked the cream cheese from her fingers.

"I'm the owner of this house. Daniel's my brother, I used him to find a decent roommate," she paused and sized him up and down before chucking, "he did a hell of job with you." She took a bite from the bagel, did a little hop and walked upstairs, leaving everything in the counter.


	6. My Roommate is Adopted

_My 'roommate' is adopted:_

Ludwig sat at his desk, confused. Daniel is German. An'na is, from what he could tell, black. This would certainly give Gilbert something to make fun of. Ludwig could already hear his brother's crude jokes. A knock on the door made him look up.

"Come in," he said and An'na came in with two mugs of coffee. He noted that she wasn't wearing house slippers as he was.

"Figured that's what you came in the kitchen for." Ludwig took the mug graciously.

"Sorry for tricking you like that, roommate hunting has been a challenge" she confessed and leaned against the wall. Ludwig took a sip of coffee (not too bad) then looked back at her.

"How are you and Daniel,"

"I'm adopted." she cut him off and walked out of room. Ludwig was perplexed.


	7. My roommate is creative

_My roommate is creative:_

Days after finding out who exactly his roommate was, Ludwig received a call from Gilbert, something he was dreading. Not that he disliked talking to his brother (most of the time) but because of the mysterious turn of events. He was ready to boast of his friendly, new, _male_ roommate. But being the tactician that he is, Ludwig successfully avoided any in-depth details.

"I can't believe you actually moved out. Ha, I bet your roommate is an asshole!" Gilbert joked.

"Nien, just very creative." Ludwig said and sighed at how true it was.


	8. My roommate is not a ghost

_My roommate is not a ghost:_

"I'm so happy you have a place of your own!" Feliciano said on the other end of the receiver. Ludwig was in the process of creating a new chore list.

"I don't live alone you know, I have a roommate. Technically, it's not that different from living with Gilbert." He explained and added the final touches on kitchen cleaning rotations. "Actually," he paused to review his work, "Gilbert was around more."

"You mean you haven't seen your roommate?"

"I have at our initial meeting. But since then, the only thing reminding me that I don't live alone is an occasional glass left on the counter in the kitchen, or sofa pillows and cushions on the floor. The other day my painkillers, which are usually in the medicine cabinet, were on the bathroom sink. And today, my chore list was missing." Feliciano gasped and paused for a moment before wailing.

"Your roommate is a ghost!" Ludwig removed the receiver from his ear for the safety of his hearing.


	9. My roommate is evasive

_My roommate is evasive:_

With a voice as calm as he could muster, Ludwig decided to talk about this new 'revelation'. "Anna,"

"AW-na," An'na corrected and moved an ice tray in the freezer, searching for her Cok-E-Doe ice cream.

"Yes, An'na" Ludwig tried but it made his tongue feel funny, "I think we need to talk about this…situation."

An'na huffed and tossed aside a pack of ground beef, "What situation?"

Ludwig reframed from yelling (Feliciano said he did that a lot). Although he felt extremely deceived, he'd also felt a bit bad that she had to lie and didn't want to come off too harsh. "You deceived me by allowing your brother to pretend to be the owner of this house and my future roommate." That didn't sound too bad.

The woman closed the freezer with an irritated shoved, turned on her heels and headed towards the door. "Can't talk right now, gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Ludwig yelled.

"I'm out of ice cream, bye!" she yelled back and slammed the front door. Ludwig sighed.

* * *

**Three updates in one day. Well, to be fair, these are fairly short. I would, however, like to hear what you guys think of it. We writers feed off of your feedback or perhaps it just boosts our egos. Whichever is the case, your input is appreciated.**

-CeCe ^_^


	10. My roommate is sensitive

_My roommate is sensitive:_

Ludwig couldn't believe that Daniel had worked up enough balls to address him. After being beguiled, he was rightfully skeptical of the two 'siblings'.

"Please," Daniel fiddled with his coffee cup, "Try to understand. People have a hard time looking pass her physical appearance before passing judgment. She's become really…sensitive about it."

Ludwig's scowl softened a bit. People had a hard time seeing pass his demeanor too. "That's still not an excuse to lie to people."

"Has she been any trouble? Or a horrible roommate?" Daniel asked, now looking the man in the face.

Ludwig thought for a moment. She was bit messy, but clearer than Gilbert. She tended to leave the refrigerator door open, so forgetful maybe. But nothing too outrageous. "No, I suppose not."


	11. My roommate is Unsure

_My roommate is unsure:_

Technically it wasn't eavesdropping if Ludwig just happened to overhear a conversation while upstairs looking for extra toilet paper. Really, all he wanted to do was knock on her door instead of searching her part of the house without permission. He wasn't rude after all.

"I _am_ trying!" An'na whined and plopped down on the floor at the foot of her bed. Not that Ludwig was looking through the crack in the door to see this. Not at all.

"Avoiding him doesn't count as trying," Daniel's voice came through the speaker phone. An'na picked at the carpet then scrubbed her hand through her hair.

Her voice dropped to an insecure whisper "But what if he's still mad? We did like, lie to'em."

"So you two should discuss it," Daniel said plainly.

"What if he doesn't _want_ to talk to me?" She retorted. Ludwig moved from the door. He could get toilet paper later.


	12. My Roommate is a She

_My roommate is a she_:

"Ludwig! Ludwig! It's me Feliciano! Open the door! " the Italian yelled while banging on the door repeatedly and until it flew opened and he nearly fell inside.

Ludwig didn't look happy, "Feli, what are you doing here? And why are you being so loud?" The Italian composed himself and held a casserole dish and wine bottle to the German's face.

"I brought pasta and wine as a housewarming gift for you and your new roommate." Feliciano said while trying to see inside. It was hard to do since the other man was so tall. "Where is he anyway? I want to meet him!"

Ludwig lowered the food dish (the steam was singeing his pupils) and stepped aside for his friend to come inside. To which the Italian gladly walked in. "My roommate is a she and she is not here."

Feliciano whipped around, almost dropping his precious pasta, "A girl!"

* * *

Feliciano kills me write! Because honestly in real life, we would not get along...at all lol. Still, I hope I have done you Italia lovers some justice!


	13. My roommate is not Sharing with Me

_My roommate is not sharing with me_:

This was the precise reason Ludwig didn't want to tell Feliciano about An'na. He'd hoped that the Italian would be too scared to come over because he thought she was ghost. _Why did you pick now, of all times to get over your fear of ghost?_ Ludwig thought with contempt and picked at his pasta.

"I bet she's really pretty too! And nice and funny and I hope she likes pasta because then I can come over and teach her how to make my favorites and…"he just kept going on and on. Ludwig started to tune him out until…

"Maybe you two can start sharing a bed like we used to. Vé, but I hope you hid your special books so you don't scare her away."

Ludwig flushed at both thoughts and stabbed at his food, "W-we won't be sharing beds, Feliciano. Eat your pasta!"

* * *

Oh Feli, kids say the darndest things!


	14. My Roommate is a Rationalize(er)

**I would like to give a special thank you to all the fans of this story. I may not have millions of favs, followers or reviews. But, when I see over 250 views in one day, that puts a smile on my face! **

* * *

_My roommate is a rationalize(er):_

By the time An'na made it downstairs, pajama pants dragging under her feet, Ludwig already had her morning bagel and coffee ready. He was in the process of finishing his wurst when she plopped down on the bar stool and proceeded to use her finger to get the cream cheese from the little foil wrapping. Ludwig calmly handed her a knife and she mumbled a quick 'thanks' without meeting his gaze.

"So…" she started, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Normally, Ludwig would be gone to work by this time, but he lingered a bit for a reason.

"I forgive you for deceiving me," Ludwig said and sat his wurst on the plate of food, "For future references, don't use your brother to lie for you. You shouldn't allow people to dictate what you do, take responsibility of your life and do what is right no matter their reactions or the consequences." There was silence for a moment.

"Technically it wasn't a lie. He didn't actually say he was your roommate or that this was his house." An'na rationalized and cradled her cup of coffee. Her lips curling into an innocent smile. Ludwig was dumbfounded.


	15. My Roommate is Unique

_My Roommate is Unique:_

An'na had piercing, ten to be exact. Or at least, ten the Ludwig knew of. He'd absentmindedly counted them one day while she was making her morning bagel (using a knife for the cream cheese thankfully). Eight of the ten were shared between both ears, two of which were at bottom of each earlobe, one right in that center cartridge and the other right at the top where her ear curved. The other two piercing were actually on her face, a small, barely noticeable diamond stud nose ring and one equally small diamond stud eyebrow piercing. Ludwig wasn't a stranger to this little trend, lots of young people had facial piercing. Most of which were so huge and in your face that you couldn't help but notice. But An'na's were simple, not too flashy, unique to her personality.


	16. My Roommate is not the Same as Family

_My roommate is not the same as family:_

"Kesese, just say it West, you missed the awesome me!" Gilbert said over his beer bottle.

Ludwig ate the last of his dinner, sitting back in his chair, full and very satisfied. "Fine, it makes you feel better. You can believe that."

It wasn't that he didn't miss his brother, there were moments. But, it wasn't like Gilbert was gone from him forever and Ludwig knew it was Gilbert who missed him. But there was no need to rub that in his older brother's face.

Gilbert snorted, licked his top lip and sat his empty bottle down, "Liza asked about you the other day. She wants to know if you're okay, and stuff. You know how she worries."

"Ja, I know," Ludwig responded effectively avoiding Gilbert's gaze. He wasn't one for emotion moments but boy could Ludwig spot them a mile away.

"Tell her I'm fine and she can call me. My cell number hasn't changed," he paused contemplating whether he should make his next statement. "And…she could visit too, if she wants too."

Gilbert's lips curled into a mischievous grin. Not that he actually needed the invitations to come over, but Ludwig granted it to him anyway. And maybe Ludwig missed his brother too, if only a little.

"Another beer?" Gilbert asked.

"Make it two," Ludwig said, not in any rush to leave.

* * *

AAWWWWW brotherly love! They both miss each other! So stop it guys...hug and make up lol!


	17. My roommate is passive aggressive

_My roommate is passive aggressive_:

Sometimes An'na slept on the couch, which Ludwig found odd because he thought she wasn't a morning person. But occasionally, when he'd get his morning meal a blob of quilt will be curled up on the sofa. Ludwig also noticed that the blob seemed to move around a lot when he did certain things, like turn on the fan over the stove or take a pot from the rake. If he didn't know any better, he's say she moved so he would stop making noise.

Ludwig decided to put this theory to the test. On a bright morning before having to leave for work, he checked the living room and indeed An'na was balled up there. He turned the fan on first, peeking to the living room as he did so. An'na shifted slightly but nothing to drastic. Ludwig watched with the patience of a sniper and sure enough, her legs started kicking, hitting the armrest and making a bopping sound. He smirked and turned the fan off, the movements ceased.

But of course, any good scientist did multiple test to prove theories true. So Ludwig reached for a pot, purposely hitting it against the others and watched the blob on the sofa.

An'na shifted so that her front (or back he couldn't tell) was facing towards the tv. Although that may not seem like a big deal, the movement was dramatic and took far more effort than needed. She wanted him to see. Ludwig set the pot on the counter and carelessly let it slip to the floor making a loud ringing noise. Surely An'na would tell him something now.

Nope. More quilt rustling, more shifting and hitting the armrest but she had yet to come from other the blanket. Ludwig started whistling as he poured his morning coffee. It was very entertaining to watch her flip-flop back and forth under the blanket, like a fish caught in a net, yet she never once said anything.

His cell phone rung, not apart of the plan but An'na flopped around to the tune anyways. Ludwig answered, stepping in the small space that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Yes, Gilbert I have the applications for pharmacy technicians, " he eyed the tussling form in the living room, his coffee to his lips, amused. Really, all she had to do was say something instead of dancing around like that. " I think two new hires should do. The pharmacy isn't big enou.."

"Oh my god Ludwig shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" the blob blurted out, all tussling ceased. Ludwig's lips curled into a smile, he was certain she was glaring darts in his general direction from under her blanket.

"Yes, Gilbert…" he continued as he casually walked back to his room.

Point proven, theory confirmed.

* * *

I am guilty of this so this was actually inspired by me! lol My sister informed me that she knows why I move around when she makes noise in my room, and it only makes her want to make more noise because she thinks my moving is annoying. I do it because...in a weird way, I feel like if I talk then I actually have to wake up versus moving around. So, in essence, An'na and Ludwig are me and my sister. Go figure.

-CeCe ~.^


	18. My Roommate is Employed

**_My apologizes for the delay of updating. My computer broke, finally. Actually it was holding on for dear life for some months now, before finally kicking the bucket! I mourned Jasper's (my computer's name) lost before buying his replacement. Who I have rightfully named Prussia because he is my favorite anime character as of now. Thereby making my new computer awesome! Okay, enough of that foolery, on with the story!_**

* * *

_My roommate is employed:_

Ludwig hadn't give much thought to what An'na did after he left for work. While on his day off, cozying up to a book he'd intended to finish weeks ago, he was almost shocked to see her run down stairs with something on other than those oversized pajamas pants or an equally oversized night-shirt.

"Ah, damn it," she mumbled while searching through a black bag sitting in the armchair. She stomped over to the other side of their cozy living room, snatching a white piece of paper from the end table closes to him. Ludwig looked up through his reading glasses, which tittered on the bridge of his nose. She wasn't dressed fancy, just some khaki slacks and a short-sleeved light blue button down, hair laying flatter in the front than her normal style, but still did that spiky thing in the back. It was fancy enough to warrant his curiosity.

"Where are you going?" he finally asked, lowering the book just a little. An'na looked at him as if she'd just realized he was in the room. Her eyebrow didn't technically raise, more like one of eyes lowered, but the look she wore had the same effect.

She shouldered the black bag, still looking at him, "To work, duh." An'na said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This was news to him.


	19. My Roommate is Not Up for Discussion

_My roommate is not up for discussion_:

"Metformin, four bottles as well," Ludwig said as he and Gilbert had another late night of doing inventory at their family pharmacy. He frowned deeply and recounted the bottles of Methacarbamol, his mind still on the events of the morning before.

He'd wanted to ask An'na what exactly she did for work, but it felt awkward. They weren't exactly friends and they barely see each around the house to have a general conversation. Ludwig couldn't bring himself to skirt around the issue because he never was good with small talk, which was the precise reason Gilbert talked him into this mess.

Damn it, he'd have to recount those bottles for the third time.

"Hydrochlorothiazide, 6 boxes." Gilbert said from three shelves away. Ludwig sighed and scribbled the number next to the water pill's name. "Hey, West." Gilbert continued but his tone let Ludwig know that he was still counting.

He'd finally moved on from the Methacarbamol to Methotrexate, "Ja?"

There was a snicker, that annoying 'keseses' sound of rocks rubbing against each other . "How's your roommate?"

Ludwig clenched his jaw. Damn Feliciano and his big mouth, "An'na is not up for discussion."

* * *

A/N: I just realized that 'A/N' meant author's note. How totally oblivious is that? Any who, trust me when I tell you, doing inventory at a pharmacy is so tediously boring! I bet you're wondering how I know that. Equally wondering if I have worked in such a place. Which will problem make you guess at my age! But, as I'm sure you may have considered by now; I won't tell! I tried to go for a job that seem very...Ludwig. And yelling at people to take their antibiotics per instructed on the label seemed fitting. Pharmacist do a lot man. They are the people you go to when you don't believe your doctor. Which, for some people, is 80% of the time. Anyways, this note is longer that the chapter, so ciao!

-CeCe


	20. My Roommate is Shy

_My Roommate is shy_:

It was far to late to call it a 'house warming' so Feliciano just called it a house cooling party. Ludwig was against it either way (not that it mattered), although he did clarify how the Italian's theory made no sense.

Roderick and Feliciano were busying themselves in the kitchen making something no doubt German and Italian influenced. Gilbert, Mathias and Elizaveta were in the living area, sharing beers and stories. Even Kiku, the Japanese man Ludwig befriended in pharmacy school showed up. None of which noticed the small woman creeping silently into the house. The only reason Ludwig noticed was because he was close to the front door.

An'na gave the room one big glance over before mouthing an apology to Ludwig and running, albeit silently, upstairs.

It wasn't as if he told her she couldn't be there. He'd only informed her that he would have guess, it was her idea to not be around when that they came. But he watched her go anyway, not wanting to intrude on her wish to alone.

Ludwig wandered back into the living room where Feliciano had just entered, drying his hands on his apron.

"Hey Luddy, where's your flat mate?" Mathias asked. Gilbert and Feliciano laughed, Elizaveta looked confused, as did Roderick and Kiku.

Ludwig was going to say something but the Italian beat him to it. "Oh she is here! Ciao bella!" he was waving enthusiastically at the entryway.

Ludwig turned around quickly to see An'na standing almost paralyzed, holding a car charger in her hands. Her cheeks and ears a deep red despite her brown skin, eyes wide with subtle panic.

"A girl?" Elizaveta finally broke the tense silence, stepping forward to get a better look, "Well, it's nice to meet you. Are you staying?"

An'na fidgeted with her charger for a moment before meeting the Hungarian's gaze. "No, I'm meeting someone. But it was nice meeting you all." her words were rush and she was out of the door before anyone could properly introduce themselves.

Ludwig watched her go for the second time today, feeling a bit guilty that Elizaveta had done what he should have in the first place.

* * *

_A/N: I love - thing! Make's me feel like an important writer! Anyways, I have a bit of a fic challenge for anyone who is interested. Well, it's not really a challenge so much as I would like somebody to write a fic about this! I have it under the title 'German POW'. Check it out for more details!_

Ciao!

-CeCe ~.^


	21. My Roommate is a Cleaner

_My roommate is a cleaner when she's angry_:

When Ludwig opened the door to his cozy home on the corner lot, he was hit with an overwhelming scent of furniture polish, laundry detergent and bleach. The little table that sat in the foyer, which held the bowl for their keys (his idea of course), was glistening and smelled of fresh lemon and wood cleaner. _She polished it_? The mirror that hung above it was also pristine.

He ventured a little further in, sitting his workbag next to the little table. A faint blush passed under his cheek at the sight of laundry (his and hers) folded in four neat stacks on the sofa and coffee table. They would have to discuss that.

Ludwig followed the smell of bleach towards the kitchen where the woman responsible was hunched over a mop, scrubbing vigorous at an invisible dirt stain on the floor. The countertops were spotless; stainless steel appliances twinkled and reflected the entire kitchen back to him.

An'na hadn't noticed him. She had on one of her oversized sweatshirts; some shorts, and alas, still barefoot, mumbling to herself. "Stupid idiot. I hope you choke on a grape…"

He opened his mouth to speak, but decided to let her vent alone. Comfort and sympathy wasn't his strongest attributes. And besides, it was nice that some else was doing the cleaning for a change, with exception to his laundry, of course.

* * *

_A/N: I'd like to give a special thank you to the top four countries and it's citizens who read this story! Since this is Hetalia, I feel these countries deserve some recognition. So, from most visits to least: United States, Canada, United Kingdom and Germany (really Germany this story is about you, you should be first!) And, I'd like to extend a special thanks to the country of Brunei Darussalam. I don't know where this country is and had little knowledge that it existed prior to today. However, one citizen has faithfully read every chapter and that makes me feel loved! _

_-_CeCe ~.^


	22. My Roommate is not Fancy

_My roommate is not fancy_:

"Ah, Good morning Ludwig," Daniel called from the kitchen while pouring himself a healthy cup of coffee. Ludwig racked a hand through his hair, still groggy from last night's affairs (a drinking contest between himself, Gilbert, Mathias and a certain Brit. Needless to say, the Brit passed out first).

He was a bit put-off by having the man in his kitchen without prior warning. Mainly because Ludwig was dressed in nothing more that flannel pants and a tank top, not at all appropriate for guest.

"Daniel," Ludwig took a seat at the kitchen table, trying to at least be polite, "I didn't know you would be here this morning."

The man in question sat across from him and handed the German the extra mug of coffee, a pleasant smile on his face, "Yes, well apparently neither did my sister. I swear that girl would forget her name if she didn't use it every day."

Ludwig could attest to that. He sipped the dark brew, pleased as it warmed him from head to toe. "What brings you here?"

"Family gathering at our parent's house." Daniel took a sip of his coffee, eyeing the staircase patiently. The young man was dressed rather nicely, fresh pressed slacks and a deep green button down that he had rolled up at the sleeves up to his elbows. Ludwig, realizing the silence that fell between them, was about to ask what kind of gathering but An'na came charging down the stairs grabbing both of their attention.

He eyed her curiously, was she unaware why her brother was here? Ludwig turned his gaze to Daniel, who had his lips pursed together, drumming his fingers on the coffee cup as if searching for words.

"An'na…" he paused, pondered then proceeded, "you're not wearing that." Ah so he had noticed the difference in their attire.

"What?" she responded looking down at her outfit. It wasn't…bad…just a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a loose fitted cotton shirt, one sleeve careless hanging off her shoulder. "This is the quickest thing I could find!"

Daniel smiled knowingly and sipped some coffee, "I'll wait. Mom won't mind if we're a little late."

An'na huffed like a child, crossing her arms over her chest, which made the sleeve fall down even more. Ludwig watched their exchange, feeling slightly awkward just sitting there. He opted to offer his advice but quickly disregarded. This wasn't his business, even if it was half of his house. So he chose to sip the black coffee instead, as An'na defeatedly sulked back up the stairs.

Daniel turned back to him, "You two seem to be getting along well," he admitted.

Ludwig blinked, not prepared for the statement. Then he shrugged, "We see each other in passing. Say the polite hello's and so forth."

Daniel nodded in understanding rotated his empty cup, "She isn't really a people person, but opens up on occasions."

"I've noticed."

An'na came back down the stairs, a new solid pair of skinny jeans on and a much dressier, loose-fitting tan shirt with matching flats. She didn't bother asking approve, but headed straight for the door. "I'm not changing anymore, let's go."

Daniel chuckled as both men stood, "She doesn't like going to these things."

"Too many people?" Ludwig joked and grabbed both empty cups

"Indeed. Thanks for the coffee and everything else." _Everything else_? Daniel was out the door before Ludwig could ask what that even meant.

* * *

_A/N: Daniel is like the best big brother! So patient...and patient lol, unlike my brothers! Ugh, brothers! Anyways, you know the usual, review please. Fav or follow if you haven't done so already. Tootaloo! _

_-CeCe ~.^_


	23. My Roommate is Trying

_My roommate is Trying_:

An'na wasn't exactly what you would call a social butterfly according to Daniel. Ludwig contemplated this while drying his hair from a much-needed shower. He'd never seen her talked to anyone on the phone but her brother. He'd never seen her go out with friends or have friends come over. If she did, he was never around to witness it. She barely talked to him. So, Ludwig was beginning to question if this social experiment his brother cooked up was working. Or maybe he just had the wrong roommate.

He walked down the small hall, towards the kitchen for his before bed drink of water. It would have been pitch black downstairs had An'na not been watching her movie. The woman in question was balled up in a quilt; Cok-E-Doe ice cream and a spoon were sitting on the coffee table.

From the looks of it, she was watching an action movie. Who he assumed to be the main character was running through what looked like an office building. Four, no five ninjas were following close behind him. The office was in disarray and there was no exit except the…window?

Ludwig frowned; he really wasn't going to jump out of window. Even he could see from the hallway that the building was tall and jumping from it would be suicide. It was illogical, the man would die. But then again, the ninjas were closing in so what choice did he have. Oh wait; he has a grappling hook, smart guy.

"Ludwig?" An'na's voice startled him for a second and he fought with the idea to look down at her because the man was actually running down the side of the building. "You can sit down, yeah."

Ludwig finally took his eyes from the screen. An'na was reaching for her ice cream but not looking at him. He eased down on the far end of the sofa. Side glancing at the woman whose eyes was also glued to the screen. It made him relax a bit and he sank back into the cushions, watching the movie as well.

In a seemingly awkward moment between action scenes, An'na spoke up, "Your hair is different." Her voice was a little softer than normal, unsure even.

The words rushed out so it took a few seconds for Ludwig to understand what she said.

Ludwig fiddled with a stray string on one of the couch pillows "I washed it."

An'na shifted a bit, glancing at him quickly then back to the screen. "Looks nice."

"Danke."

Well, it was a start.

* * *

_A/N: Ah, you weren't expecting an update so soon? You wound me! I've noticed that chapters get progressively longer...that's no good. But I like this chapter soooo...blah. On a completely random note, my sister is in the bathroom singing 'I feel like throwing up'. I'm making a face right akin to An'na''s not really raising my eyebrow but lowering my eye to make the same effect. She's so weird. _


	24. My Roommate is Opportunistic

_My Roommate is Opportunistic_:

"I…" An'na trailed off, side glancing at him over her shoulder, the bottle of Ibuprofen in one hand, and two actually pills in the other.

Ludwig had just come home from his Saturday morning workout, desperately seeking some Icy Hot after straining his hamstring.

"I didn't think you'd be back so early," An'na confessed. She sat the pill bottle done, stood flat on her feet and turned to face him fully.

Ludwig crossed his arms over his chest, blue eyes locked in full correction mode on the smaller woman who _still _held his pain pills. It wasn't as if Ludwig didn't know she used them. An'na was careless enough to leave the pill bottle on the sink sometimes. This was just the first time he caught her.

"You can't come into my room and take from my things without permission. That's called stealing." his words came out a tad more patronizing than planned. Curse his military father.

An'na didn't seem phased at all by it though. She twirled the tiny white pills in her palm "You weren't here for me to _ask _permission."

"That's not an excuse." Ludwig retorted and winced at the sharp pain that shot up his thigh.

She noticed his grimace and frowned, "What wrong with you?"

"I spring my hamstring," he said through gritted teeth as the muscle tightened then contracted.

"Here," she said, pulling one of his arms from their folded position and placing the pills in his hand, "You'll need these and some Icy Hot or something for the muscle spasms. You need to sit down too."

With a few gentle shoves, she ushered him into his actually bedroom and forced him down on the bed. Ludwig was in too much pain, and minor shock to actually refuse the assistance.

He started massaging the back of his thigh as An'na disappeared into the bathroom again. She returned with a tube of Icy Hot and two more pills.

"Use this," she handed him the cream, "I'll take these and you sit still for a little while." He nodded in obedience and mumbled a quick thank you while opening the cap.

It wasn't until after the cream was applied and An'na was long gone upstairs, did he realized she still took his pills. At which point, all he could do was shake his head.

* * *

_A/N: Excuse me readers while I rant for a moment. Dear 2 lazy 2 login, while I appreciate reviews from everyone, yours struck a particular chord with me. I do apologize for not representing An'na in a fashion that would appease your demand for more black/brown characters; however, I would like to stress that this story is under the genre of humor. You know, humor, meaning ha ha funny. While I'm not ignorant of discrimination that goes on in this world, I did not want to represent it in this story. If I did, I would have wrote something akin to Django, which seems more your speed. And if that is the kind of fanfiction you're looking for, I have a few good ones to suggest to you (in the Django category too!). The fact that An'na is black is not forgotten, it's just not the main focus. Am I ignoring discrimination? Not at all, it's subtlety mentioned. Did you not read the chapters with Daniel acknowledging that An'na is often judged on looks alone? Oh, I suppose not. I do apologize other readers for this rant. I would normally put these things in a message, but the reviewer was too lazy to login. But please, if you have an opinion, let me know. I would love to hear what you think. Although, I don't want to make racism or discrimination the center of this story and would respect if you guys don't want to either._


	25. My roommate is of interest to my friends

_My roommate is of interest to my friends_:

"Maybe I can take her to lunch or something? I just feel really bad about the party." Elizaveta ventured. Ludwig shouldered the phone to his ear while folding a set of towels.

"An'na isn't the social type. She may refuse," he replied, starting on the next set. In the background he could hear his brother grumbling something, to which the woman told him to shut up.

"Maybe it's because you're a guy. I could invite Felicia too, it can be a girls day."

Ludwig stiffened a bit at the name. He sat on the bed next to his laundry, "Felicia may not be the…"

There was some rustling and bits and pieces of bickering before someone spoke, "Hello? West? Move Liza let me talk to him. Give me the…" more rustling to which Ludwig sighed and waited for it to stop.

Elizaveta had somehow made it her missions to 'incorporate' An'na into their circle after the party. Ludwig wasn't completely opposed, but he was sure his roommate would be. Even more so, having Felicia there, who was practically Feliciano in female form, may actual scare the poor girl away. Or…they may become friends and Felicia would come over more often.

His thoughts started to stray to several good possibilities of the hyper Italian and his roommate being friends.

"He's my brother and…" the words snapped him from his fantasies, "awesome advice. West? You still…you can't push me off I'm too awesome. Hello?"

"Ja," his voice came out more pitched which made the faint blush on his cheeks deepen. Ludwig cleared his throat, "Ja. I'm here."

Gilbert snickered before resuming the conversation, "Look lil bro, Liza isn't going to let this whole 'lets be friends' thing go. But she's going about it all wrong," there was brief protest from the Hungarian which his brother ignored, "She don't know us but she knows you! Take her for a beer or something, then introduce her to the rest of your friends."

Ludwig pondered the thought (after forcing Felicia from his mind). It could work. "I suppose I…"

"Good," Gilbert yelled before he could finish, "Do it. Be friends or whatever. We gotta go,"

Ludwig was about to chastise his for his rudeness. However, upon hearing the words 'I could easily tie you up from this position', he flushed and hung up the phone.

Some thing's he could live without knowing or having a mental visual with audio of it.


	26. My Roommate is not good with charts

_My Roommate is not good with charts_:

Opening the cupboard, Ludwig put the rosemary next to salt and pepper. Half of the groceries he'd bought had been put away when the front door slammed open. _An'na…._ he thought with a disapproving frown but didn't stop his work. That was, until the woman came trudging into the kitchen, grocery bags dangling from both arms up to her elbows.

An'na unceremoniously let them all drop from her arms, shaking the nearly melted snow from her now flattened hair. Ludwig's frown deepened, mainly because he'd predicted something like this would happen and made a way for it to be prevented.

"You didn't read the chart did you?" he asked dryly as she finally looked up at the nearly empty bags on the counter.

"What chart?" she huffed out, still trying to catch her breathe. Ludwig kindly pointed to the third chart on the refrigerator that read 'Grocery Rotation'.

An'na eyed as she removed her soiled gloves. "So, now we have too much food?"

"It seems that way" Ludwig responded, returning to putting away his groceries.

"Fucking a…I don't do charts…"

* * *

_A/N: An'na has such a potty mouth. She should have bough some soap! Happy Late Memorial Day guys! Thank you to all of the troops, in every country, who fought (lived and died) to protect their homeland! God Bless you and your family!_

_-CeCe ~.^_


	27. My Roommate is not into Brands

_My Roommate is not into brands_:

"How can you eat that?" Ludwig asked.

"It tastes better." An'na smoothly replied while licking her spoon.

"It taste like cardboard" he corrected, "The brand one is better and is made with natural ingredients so it's healthier."

An'na snorted, "Since when did you become an expert on Cok-E-Doe ice cream?"

Ludwig swallowed his last spoon full, "Since you refused to eat the Cookie Dough ice cream I bought when I made groceries."

An'na chuckled and replied with a mouth full of ice cream, "Shoulda got the Cok-E-Doe."

* * *

_A/N: Taking out the time out once again to thank all of the readers! I'm happy you guys appreciate my brain child as much as I do! I"ll give you a little secret though, I have just about all of this written up until the last few chapters! But...I'll make you guys sweat and update in like a month! :p_

-CeCe ~.^


	28. My Roommate is Scary

_My Roommate is Scary_:

There was a thump and then a scream, "Ludwig, oh my God!"

The book that was in his hand was thrown on the table as Ludwig raced up the stairs. Normally he would knock before entering her room, but this was an emergency right? Ludwig threw the door open, heart racing but his mind was in high alert for any dangers, "An'na?"

She was standing on her bed, clenching a pillow to her chest and peering over the edge. She looked up at him, relief washing over her previous fearful expression.

"It's over there," she pointed the pillow towards the small space between her dresser and the wall. He rolled up his sleeves, walking into the room to see what had frightened her. An'na covered her eyes, as he got closer, but peeked through her fingers occasional.

Ludwig bent down and leaned a bit to get a better view before she screamed again, "Ah, be careful!" He gave her a look over his shoulder, "Sorry ok, finish."

Tucked between the dresser and wall was a tiny, literally smaller than the top part of his pinky finger, spider. Ludwig sighed, straightened himself and turned towards the woman who was trying to look over his shoulder from her spot on the bed.

"An'na, it's just a spider," he assured, "A small spider. It won't do you…" Her screaming again and jumping from the bed onto him uncharacteristically cut off Ludwig. He stumbled, hitting the dresser, unprepared for her to do such a thing. An'na clawed at his shirt in unnecessary panic, wrapping her legs around him in a bear grip that was impossible to maneuver out of.

Ludwig's face flushed like an overweight kid having a heat stroke. He was sure of two things: An'na had the legs of a wrestler and she most definitely was not wearing a bra under that shirt. It didn't help that she kept trying to climb up him like he was some German coconut tree, pulling at his shirt threatening to ripe the thing, shifting positions until her legs her clutching at his waist.

He didn't move, blink or breathe until she basically blew out his eardrum, "Oh my God it moved! It's on the wall. Kill it!"

"I—I," Ludwig stammered, "I can't, I, you…Get off of me!" He managed to say. An'na huffed, causing certain _things_ to move against his back.

"Just, here," he handed him her hairbrush, "kill it!"

Ludwig took the brush, refusing to make eye contact. He walked to the wall, carrying An'na with him and hit the innocent spider. It slid down the wall, leaving a trail of orange brown goop. And much to Ludwig's gratitude his roommate detangled herself from his body. Once she was down, he pulled at his shirt trying to fix it.

"Oh, sorry," An'na said once he turned to face her, "Didn't mean to mess up your shirt. I freaked," and then she laughed.

Women, Ludwig would never understand them.

* * *

_A/N: I was told by my friend that I have brute and crude humor. I think he was right! My last A/N was a joke, obviously! LOL Errrr, ok, well, I'll work on my joke telling another day. _

_-CeCe ~.^_


	29. My Roommate is Homey

_My Roommate is homey_:

The music was _loud_. Ludwig had tried to tune it out as he read about a new anti-depressant (pharmaceutical companies made one almost every year). At this point, however, he had nearly snapped one of his pencils in two as another fast tempo tune started up just outside his door. _What is she doing? _

Utterly annoyed and completely unable to focus, Ludwig pushed away from his computer desk and proceeded towards the living room.

As soon as his door open, the volume intensified. Ludwig removed his glasses and rubbed his temple, the well-suppressed migraine found a new excuse to bebop it's way to the front of his skull. He closed his eyes and walked almost hesitantly towards the noise.

They quickly snapped open at the familiar smell of sautéed celery, green onions and garlic. Crisp baked bacon, carrots and freshly boiled potatoes brought him mentally back inside his childhood countryside home, sitting at the kitchen table because school had been canceled due to a blizzard. His mother by the stove, sautéing seasoning and humming a soothing tone.

But instead it was An'na. Gripping the skillet in one hand and a spatula in the other, she danced and hummed absent-mindedly to a song he didn't know. Ludwig smiled nonetheless, gazing out the window over the sink. All of his previous anguish forgotten. The snow hadn't let up at all, but at least he would have potato soup to keep him warm.

Going back into his room, Ludwig shut down his computer and grabbed a book. Then he found a comfortable seat at the kitchen table.


	30. My roommate is okay with Gilbert

_My roommate is okay with Gilbert_:

Gilbert had come up with the bright idea to have 'family dinners' once a month since they didn't live together. As if working together seven days a week wasn't enough 'family time'.

Unfortunately, Ludwig had forgotten as he pulled up to his brother's car parked (crookedly and in his spot) in the driveway.

"He ran so fast, even I couldn't catch him! That's how he got the nickname West!" Ludwig heard the familiar cackle of his brother's laughter as he entered the living room. Gilbert was standing, well technically toppled over in laughter, with a beer in his hand. An'na sat balled up under her quilt, a beer cradled in her palms.

"Bruder," Ludwig interjected, "I'd forgotten you were coming. I haven't prepared anything."

The eldest brother caught his breath and dismissed the youngest statement with a wave of his beer, "We're fine West. Grab a beer, I'm just getting to the good stories."

In a sign of good faith, An'na raised her beer with a shy smile. Maybe he should sit, if anything to save An'na from having to deal with Gilbert alone longer than she already had.

* * *

A/N: My apologize for the delay in updates! CeCe, unfortunately had to get a root canal (darn my love for chocolate!). Ppfff, and those pain meds I have to take make me sleepy! In any case, writing chapters whist in unbearable pain is not as easy as it sounds. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Updates should be more regular as I slowly heal!

Ciao!

-CeCe ~.^


	31. My Roommate is a Cookie Stealer

_My Roommate is a cookie stealer_:

On the first of December, the first day of Advent, Ludwig went out of his way to get a Stollen, like he did every year. That delicious Christmas fruitcake, famous is Dresden—so famous in fact it has it's own festival, but Ludwig wouldn't make it for the festival.

He'd also picked up varies ingredients to make his infamous Christmas cookies for himself and Gilbert. While he was content with buying the spiced fruit roll, Ludwig preferred the taste of his own hand rolled Springele versus the store-bought ones. And if he were really honest, Ludwig would say that he took pride in his cookies and showing off to anyone who hadn't been graced with tasting them.

So, on the second of December, the second day of Advent (as marked by the calendar that An'na bought), Ludwig made two pans of Spekulatius. One was dedicated to the traditional cinnamon and nutmeg spicy flavored cookie. The other tray was an assortment of almond, butter and chocolate Spekulatius. He'd also piped out two pans of Spritzgeback cookies, one pan of cinnamon stars and placed them in the two Christmas cookie jars that he bought at the Christmas Market.

By mid afternoon (one can never wake too early for Christmas cookies), Ludwig finished dipping the remainder of his layered gingerbread, jam and marzipan cookies in chocolate and left them on the counter to cool, when An'na finally emerged from slumber.

She was also in a festive mood, dressed in reindeer covered pajama pants and a matching red tank that read 'Dashing through the snow' in bright green. She grumbled a good morning, although it was afternoon, and when straight for the drying chocolate covered treats.

Ludwig, who'd started on his spicy gingerbread cookies, immediately slapped her hand away. And for a moment, they both stood there staring at each other, An'na's hand suspended lamely over the tray. Ludwig was a bit dumbfounded, not anticipating his own reaction. He looked away quickly, certain his face was as feverishly red as it felt and started pressing the dough for a much-needed distraction. Maybe he could attribute his red cheeks to the heat in the kitchen.

Finally An'na broke the silence "I can't have one?" she mumbled, sounding and looking more like a wounded child than the adult that she was.

He didn't respond immediately and pressed out the last balls of dough until he felt composed enough to speak. It wasn't that he didn't want to her to have any, quite the opposite actually. Truthfully, he had his own little battle with pastries, but even he knew it shouldn't be the first thing one eats, no matter what Francis might say.

"You can't eat treats without having an appropriate breakfast first," the words and rolling of gingerbread made Ludwig feel more himself, the blush finally dying down. An'na was stationary for a moment or two before going to the refrigerator and getting orange juice. She lingered in the kitchen for a few more minutes before going into the living room and turning on the tv.

Ludwig went about putting the gingerbread in the oven, and separating Gilbert's cookies from the rest. When he got to the chocolate covered ones, a very noticeable rim of chocolate, and the telltale dotted trail of the sticky goodness from the pan to the counter informed him of a missing cookie. Ludwig looked up at An'na who was chewing at record speed and attempting to drink the juice at the same time.

She glanced at him and Ludwig chuckled at her expression, resembling a reindeer caught in headlights. Really, he would have been more surprised if she hadn't taken the cookie.

* * *

_A/N: I admit, I know nothing of German Christmas cookies or traditions! LOL. So, if something is wrong here, please some awesome German citizen or someone of German descent, correct the errors of my ways. Even though New Orleans has a lot of German influence, this souther gal is strictly Cajun and has about as much knowledge of Germans as I do about Newtown's law of relativity! But the idea of Ludwig baking Christmas cookies was just too darn cute for me not do to! Admit it...you want Ludwig to make you cookies too..._


	32. My Roommate is a Player

My Roommate is a player:

If someone hadn't lived in a house with Gilbert all of their life or had known him for a significant amount of time, then there was the likelihood of being intimated or seduced by his taunting and bragging. Not that his bragging was without credibility, the eldest Beilschmidts has things to brag about. But the man's ego was the size of Eurasia and then some.

While Ludwig and Elizaveta had long since ignored Gilbert's man dares, Mathias accepted some of them just because, Kiku politely refused and Roderick would just tell the man how childish he was; but An'na hadn't know him long enough to do any of those things.

And that's why it was a deep wound to his continental size pride when she beat him at his own game.

"Broad Walk, let's see," she picked up the white card with the blue top, looked between the card and Gilbert, who was fuming, then the card again.

She mockingly cleared her throat and looked up again, "You owe me $2000."

"Bull…shit!" Gilbert yelled and jumped up from his spot on the floor by the coffee table, "That's bull!"

Ludwig stirred and woke at his brother's screaming, having doze off after getting eliminated from the game, "Is it over?" he asked.

"Gilbert owns me $2000," An'na informed him then lowered her voice to add the rest, "I don't think he has it."

Ludwig looked over at his brother, who was in the process of mortgaging his property. Not that it was much; he'd already mortgaged half of his fortune the last turn.

"Just give me however much this house is worth," he grumbled, handing the little green piece to Elizaveta.

"But," the Hungarian started, "You still won't have eno—"

"Fuck this," Gilbert shoved all of his mortgaged cards in An'na's general direction and started towards the kitchen, "Take it, I'm going to get a beer."

"You have a beer!" Elizaveta reckoned while laughing.

"A fresh one! Stupid Monopoly" Gilbert yelled back.

* * *

_A/N: For those who may not know, the game they are playing is called Monopoly. It's a finance game and Broad Walk and Park Place are the two most expensive properties. In my family, Monopoly is a serious matter, so serious that none of the kids could play. I couldn't play until I was a teenager! We have a trophy and everything. Really, and we have other families that we play with! The last time I checked, there is a Europe version so maybe you guys can check it out!_

-CeCe ~.^


	33. My Roommate is still not sharing with me

_My Roommate is still not sharing with me_:

Felicia Vargas was an auburn haired, hyperactive Italian Visual Arts Major, and was more of a twin to Feliciano Vargas than his actual twin Romano Vargas. She often came to town to visit her family, which also meant visiting Ludwig because aforementioned cousin always found a way to Ludwig's house.

On one faithful day, these two decided it would be far better to visit him at work. Which, for Gilbert and the rest of the newly hired staff, they're visit made for one funny day. Mainly because, everyone knew that the youngest of the Beilschmidts had a tiny crush on the spunky Italian girl, well everyone except Felicia and Feliciano.

"Look who's on Christmas Holiday!" Feliciano announced, swinging open the pharmacy door and drawing the attention of the customers and staff members.

_Please God, no. Not them, not here_. Ludwig thought as he came down from the ladder in the back of the store, where he was hanging paper Christmas trees. He peeked around the corner. Sure enough, two sprouts of auburn hair, one taller than the other, stood in front of the 'drop off counter' chatting away to Gilbert.

Mrs. Lacour, an elderly widow who'd been coming to the pharmacy for years, and was aware of the 'relationship' between the friends, was also excited Felicia back. "Oh look at you, growing up into a nice girl! Where's Ludwig, Gilbert? He should be here to greet them."

"Hey, West Felicia's here!" he heard Gilbert say and toyed with his glasses, "West! West?"

Ludwig grinned his teeth, being sure to stay hidden behind the cough medicine shelf for fear that his face was scarlet, "I heard you Gilbert, you don't have to yell."

Mrs. LaCour turned in his direction, gesturing for him, "Ludwig, dear come here. That Feli girl is back and she looks so nice. Nice pretty dress and everything."

Gilbert chuckled, and then made a suggestive whistle, "Felicia, did you change your hair? It looks good! If I didn't have Liza well,"

He leaned forward to say something, which Ludwig wasn't quite sure if he wanted to hear. Mrs. LaCour slapped Gilbert's arm in chastisement, which further solidified Ludwig's thought that his brother made some lewd comment that no doubt went unnoticed by both Italians.

He fiddled with a few boxes, trying to look busy and appease Mrs. LaCour from trying to usher him over there. Felicia did look nice, even from behind Ludwig could tell this. But she always looked nice to him. He sighed, and looked at the box of Mucinex in his hands. _You can do it. Just go over there and be cordial. Say hello or something_. Ludwig tried to will his feet to move, but they denied his request several times. His inward monologue of going versus staying was interrupted by Felicia's high-pitched voice.

"Well," Felicia said, " We went to your house but then Feli forgot that Ludwig moved. Ve, I didn't know either. So then we went to Ludwig's new house," Ludwig stiffened, "And I met his new roommate. She's really nice and…"

"Hey West, did you hear?" Gilbert interrupted, "She meant An'na. Liza wanted you guys to hang out and stuff when you got here. But West was totally against it."

The girl clapped merrily, smiling from ear to ear, "That sounds like fun. She was really really nice"

Feliciano chimed in then, sounding a bit defeated, "I've been trying to go over to make pasta for her but Ludwig refused. He's so mean. I just want to share his friends, like we used too. I even asked him if they would share his…"

Ludwig's feet immediately decided it was the perfect time to move, "Maybe you should wait for us at your house." He stammered out.

Gilbert looked over the Italian's shoulder at his brother, a brow raised in curiosity. Mrs. LaCour faced him too. "Wait, wait, share what Feliciano? What did you guys share that you think him and his new roommate should share?"

The Italian blinked, looking at his friend (or attempting to), "When we were roommates in college, and I sometimes had scary dreams, we used to share his…"

"Please" Ludwig finally moved close enough to where Felicia was standing next to him, his face redden and eyes closed, "Bruder, let it go."

The doors chimed open and an elderly couple walked in, saving him from further embarrassment, for the moment at least. Gilbert paused until the couple made it to the counter, and then turned back to his Italian friends. He dung into his white smock, pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Here, you guys can go to my place. And we can talk about when I get off work, k Feli?" Gilbert smiled, and Ludwig looked away.

* * *

A/N: Because what's life without a little drama, hm? Felicia is in town, what will happen next? On a completely unrelated note, did you know that you can only have 50 documents in your 'doc manager'. I've tried to post this chapter several times, and I couldn't figure out why it never did. Then I actually took the time to read what those red words were telling me! And that's why reading is fundamental, kids! lol

Ciao!

-CeCe ~.^


	34. My Roommate is a horrible darts player

_My Roommate is a horrible darts player_:

An'na rubbed her hands together and placed them between her thighs as she and Ludwig waited for their beers. It was a cold evening, but Ludwig was in desperate need of a drink and an excuse to not be home.

When Gilbert suggested that they get a beer together, Ludwig agreed but never mentally set a date. But tonight, after dealing with being the center of attention from embarrassing college stories, a beer would do him good. Damn his brother, always looking for a way to make jokes at his expense.

"It's cold," An'na's statement drew him from his own thoughts. He nodded as their beers were placed in front of them.

"It's winter," Ludwig answered, still a bit distracted.

An'na rolled her eyes, taking her beer with gloved hands, "No shit, because the snow outside didn't tell me that."

Ludwig finished his beer in a few sips and singled for another, "Your statement, 'it's cold', was responded with an equally obvious one."

An'na made a face, twirled her half empty glass of beer and looked around the bar. It was fairly full considering it was a weekday, but it didn't matter to Ludwig either way. He had beer and that was enough for him.

They passed the time with relatively steady small talk, which was enough to get Ludwig's mind off of a certain Italian. Beers kept coming, him more than her since she opted to be the designated driver. They laughed, and much to Ludwig's surprise her laugh was very light unless something was really funny, then it was high-pitched and in spurts but not annoyingly so. Like when she challenged him to darts after spotting the darts board. Although Ludwig was technically more intoxicated, it was An'na who broke one of the darts because her aim was horrendous.

"Oh come on, " she whined, grabbing her darts from the floor, "this is bull."

Ludwig chuckled, balancing both beer and darts in one hand, the other causally crossing his chest, "You're putting too much force into it. Just throw."

"I am, just throwing," she tried again and it actually made it to the black rim of the dartboard. "Well, would you look at that?"

Ludwig stepped up to take his turn, "I've been meaning to asking," he threw and it landed far closer to the bull's-eye that An'na's dart, "Where do you work?"

"At the children's hospital, in the cancer center" she stood a bit in front of him (as if this would secure her chances of hitting the bull's-eye), "I do fun stuff with them, most arts and crafts"

"Like a nurse?"

She shook her head in the negative and threw her dart, which hit the wall, "Think of it like a daycare center in the hospital. I'm there to make them feel normal and do, you know, kids stuff. "

Ludwig nodded, the job seemed fitting. He finished his beer then finished beating her, by a landslide, in darts. When they made it home, some time after 2 a.m., Ludwig had successfully relieved himself of his brother's jokes and bonded with his roommate all in one night. Some say laughter does the heart good like medicine. Well, these people obviously didn't have Gilbert for a brother. Otherwise, they would know that a good beer and a good person to share it with does way better than laugher alone.


	35. My Roommate is Flirtable

_My Roommate is Flirtable_:

"We're back! Elizaveta cheered as herself, An'na and Felicia came into the living room, shopping bags in tow. Ludwig, who just finished cleaning the kitchen, watch as they discarded the bags from different market stands, and relieved themselves of wayward snow and gloves.

"I love the Markets, they are always so fun and lively," Felicia said, threading fingers through her ponytail. Ludwig watched this with much interest but look away quickly when he caught Elizaveta's smirk.

An'na plopped down on the sofa, removing the scarf from her neck. Ludwig moved to sit on the armrest closes to her. "Everything went well, yes?" he looked at his roommate who rolled tired eyes towards the ceiling.

Felicia bounced over standing closer to Ludwig than he was comfortable with. "An'na has a date!" she said.

Ludwig raised a brow, looking down at the woman who covered her face with her hands, "A date?" he asked.

"It's not a date," An'na mumbled into cold fingers, "I'm not going out with him."

"It was so romantic," Felicia continued, "She dropped her glove and he picked it up for her and told her 'you should remember my name, because I'm going to marry you."

An'na groaned, then buried her face in her lap, causing the hood of her jacket to flip-up. Elizaveta chuckled, coming to sit in the chair. "Tell him what else, Feli. It was really cute."

"Oh right," Felicia grabbed Ludwig's hand with both of hers, "Then he grabbed her hands like this, holding them close to his chest," she demonstrated with his own hands, "Ve, and her face looked kind of like yours does now, all red and flustered. But not exactly like yours because she's darker than you. And then he slipped her glove back on her hand before giving it a little kiss like this,"

Ludwig jerked his hand away, unable to take anymore of this demonstration. His pulse beating out of control and blood was pumping to more places than his hand and head. Felicia blinked at the sudden movement. Elizaveta laughed outright while An'na had managed to curl up into a ball on the sofa.

"He asked me out for dinner. That was so embarrassing," she said and Ludwig took the opportunity to move away from the Italian and stand behind the sofa, "He followed us for the next twenty minutes."

"He liked you," He said, suddenly interested in a piece of lint.

Elizaveta snorted, "You'd know." The women laughed as Ludwig's face darkened to an almost impossible shade of red.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Ludwig, getting ganged on by the girls! And innocent Feli...don't you know that you can't just press a man's hand to you...err...heart and then try to kiss it! lol_


	36. My Roommate is Company

_My Roommate is Company_:

"Here," There was a nudge at his shoulder and Ludwig looked up, surprised to see An'na holding two mugs of what he assumed was coffee and wrapped in a blanket. He sat the pliers that was in his hand down next to the other tools and grabbed the outstretched cup. It warmed his nearly numb fingers, though he had been doing mechanical work for some time now.

An'na sat in a corner of the tiny closet, wrapping the blanket around her legs until she was comfortable. Ludwig looked into his cup, finding that it actually was hot chocolate, "You don't have to sit in here," he assured taking a sip as well, "I'm fine."

She shrugged, sitting the cup at her feet, "Too cold to do anything else. And," An'na looked down at her feet "I thought you could use the company." With a sniff, she nodded towards the heating system. "So what's wrong with it?"

Ludwig sighed, eyeing the exposed electrical wires of the broken boiler. The thing was old and he was sure they were going to have to go half on a new one soon. Otherwise, they'd have to wear blankets around the house for the rest of winters.

"The compressor, I think, which I can fix now," Ludwig pointed to loose wires, "These are worn as well, I might have to find some new ones in the morning. Or use some electrical tape, for now. Ultimately, we'll need a new heating system."

An'na rubbed her hands through her short hair, "Daniel usually fixes it. And he said I needed a new one," then she shrugged, "I'll wait until you fix the compressor."

Shifting so that she was laying on her side, An'na pulled her knees closer to her chest in the fetal position, watching as Ludwig returned to his work.

On occasion, while he tampered with wires, Ludwig could hear An'na sipping hot chocolate. He wanted to tell her she ran the risk of spilling it while trying to drink lying down.

She coughed and he assumed it was do to the draft in the house until she spoke, "So, um, I have a question."

"Ja?" he answered mildly distracted from clearing dust out of his workspace. There was brief pause and he could tell she was moving, trying to sit up he assumed.

"Actually, Daniel wanted me to ask you but since he just never got around to it," another pause and more movement of her blanket, " See my family has this Christmas party every year and Daniel's always just inviting people and stuff."

Ludwig could hardly understand the last part because her voice sounded slightly muffled. He stopped his working and turned around completely. Sure enough, An'na had her blanket nearly wrapped around all of her face, with the exception of her eyes and a tiny peephole for her mouth.

Concerned, he stood which made her look up, "I'll get you another blanket since you seem cold. I can't hear you while you're wrapped up liked that."

"No, I'm, it's" she sighed and lowered the folded fabric from her face, "I'm not that cold." Her nose and cheeks were red, which, for Ludwig, countered her previous statement. In his years of pharmaceutical practice, flushed face always equaled cold temperatures.

"Are you sure? The linen closet is right there," he asked again, inching closer to the door just in case.

An'na looked down, finding interest in her empty coffee mug, "Yeah."

With a bit of hesitation Ludwig returned to his spot on the floor, keeping a close eye on his roommate until he grabbed his tools and started back to work. If she coughed again, he was going to get that extra blanket, "What were you asking me?"

She cleared her throat, "Well, just that, we have this family Christmas party and Daniel always invites people and you know he just wanted me to you know ask you if you might possible be interesting you know in coming, not that you have to or anything but if you didn't have anything to you know do and wouldn't mind meeting my extremely crazy but also fun family members…"

Deciphering was in order because it came out in one long run on sentence, which he Ludwig figured out happens when she's nervous. After extracting her meaning amidst the 'you know', he couldn't quite piece together why she would be nervous to him such a thing.

"Gilbert and I usually have our own celebration," he cut a wire in half, tying the loose end, "But I suppose I can pass through. That is if your family doesn't mind me leaving early."

"Yeah, I mean, that's fine if you leave early," her tone was cheery much to his content.

They talked sparingly, mainly because Ludwig was focused. He was sure she understood because she never pushed for conversation and eventually stopped talking altogether. Ludwig was grateful because then he could focus on heating the house, if only for that night.

When the familiar hum of the machine echoed in his ears, Ludwig smiled triumphantly at his work. "I think this should hold…for…a few days…" Ludwig's voice dropped to a whisper before dissipating altogether when he saw An'na cocooned in her new blanket, breathing softly and sound asleep.

* * *

_A/N: In heaven, all the mechanics are German...who drink hot chocolate and offer you blankets when you keep them company. ;)_

_~.^ CeCe_


	37. My Roommate is an Habitual Person:

_My Roommate is an habitual person_:

An'na has a habit of forgetting the refrigerator door or cupboards cracked open. An'na has a habit of 'borrowing' Ludwig's pain pills when he's not around. An'na has a habit of eating only bagels and ice cream as if those were the only two foods that exist. An'na has a habit of sleeping on the sofa when (as Ludwig found out later) her bed just seemed to far away. An'na has a habit of avoiding talking about her family in a way that doesn't make it seem like she's ashamed of them. An'na has a habit of watching movies more than he reads books. An'n has a habit of listening to music when she cooks. An'na has a habit of making the "Kitchen Cleaning Rotation' chart disappear when it's her turn to clean it. An'na has a habit of strategically talking her way out of situations. An'na has a habit of eating Christmas cookies first thing in the morning. Ludwig has a habit of sometimes overlooking these things because he realized his roommate is just an habitual person.


	38. My Roommate is upset with me

_My Roommate is upset with me_:

Ludwig contemplated having a fifth beer. Beer always made life appear a bit easier for him. He didn't get a fifth one though, but paid is tab and grabbed his coat.

On the drive home, he briefly wonder if this is what a husband felt like having to go home an angry wife. Ludwig furrowed his brows and gripped the steering wheel. He'd never thought of An'na in a wifely fashion until now. Then again, they'd never had a major argument until tonight.

As he parked the car, Ludwig disembarked with reluctance and a tugging feeling of uncertainty. Would she still be upset? His own emotions had long since settled after a few hours at the bar with a good beer. When he opened the door, the overpowering smell of bleach, household cleaner and the humming of the drier didn't at all surprise him. All of these were signs that she was upset.

For a moment he wondered if retiring to his room would be the best solution. If An'na were still upset, seeing him might start another argument. Ludwig, however, was never one to run from his problems. That was the way he was raised.

So, he climbed the stairs into An'na territory; the smell of fresh linen lined the hallway. Growing ever closer was the sound of soft music that emitted from her bedroom. He stopped short of the door, eyeing it disapprovingly. He should apologize, he thought.

What made the situation even more troublesome was the fact that Ludwig couldn't remember why the argument started in the first place. Whatever happened, it escalated quickly, both of them raising their voices at each other. Words were said that further spread the wildfire and Ludwig himself was so pissed that he left. Because when he was angry like that with Gilbert, it often led to them shoving each other. But An'na wasn't Gilbert.

If he couldn't actually remember why they were fighting, then he very well might be the one who needed an apology. Ludwig reasoned with the idea, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. Perhaps tomorrow would be best to discuss apologies. With that resolve, he turned towards the stairs, not fully satisfied with leaving it unsettled but content enough to deal with in the morning. As he made his way towards the stairs, the telltale click of a handle let him know the door behind him opened, letting music flow free into the hall.

Ludwig paused and faced the woman who eyed him back with unreadable emotions. An'na's hand had yet to leave the doorknob and he wondered if she was debating retreating back inside her room. But she closed the door, cutting off the sound a new song.

She pulled at the sleeves of her grey sweater and stretched them over her fingers. Then crossed her arms over her chest, which caused the oversized thing to shrink a bit at her thighs. It was then that Ludwig noticed that she must have only been wearing that sweater. That, or her shorts must have been really tiny that he couldn't see them.

He cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to mind. Because staring at each wasn't going to make the argument go away. Plus, it would serve as a distraction from her legs, "The house is cleaned."

An'na pursed her lips and looked at the adjacent wall, "That's what you wanted, right?" her tone was sarcastic and accusing. Ah, that's right. It was the kitchen rotation that started the argument.

Ludwig was about to lecture her on responsibility and cleanliness but he stopped himself. Perhaps that was one of the reasons it escalated out of control.

"I'm not lazy," An'na finished though she kept her eyes fixed on the wall, "And I'm not dirty either. I know where everything is even when it looks like chaos to you. I'm not you."

Ludwig blinked, "I never said to be like me."

"But you want me to fall instep with you," An'na raised her voice a bit," With the charts and instructions and filing and everything. I'm not you, Ludwig. I don't do that stuff. I'm not playing follow the leader in my own house."

Now the argument was coming back to him. An'na had pulled the 'this is my house' card on him earlier. Ludwig didn't take to kindly to that, seeing as he pays half of the bills.

Ludwig widened his stance and crossed his arms as well; "Maybe you should take more initiative in cleaning your kitchen then."

An'na rolled her eyes in his direction, "I don't like washing dishes," her words were pointed and sharp, "That doesn't make me dirty or lazy. It's just something I don't like and won't ever like, ever. Just like you can't do one thing with having it penciled in your schedule. As if spontaneity would kill you."

Her little jab barely stung, because it wasn't at all true. Ludwig could be spontaneous when he wanted to be. Most of the time he just chose not to…because preplanning made things run soother.

"You mean, like a bit of organization and cleanliness kills you?" his sarcasm earned him a scowl.

"You're an ass," An'na declared and went right back in her room.

* * *

A/N: Things can't always be all rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along. Yes, I just borrowed that from Maroon 5 but that doesn't make it any less true. In any case, I'm siding with An'na...cleaning the kitchen is the worse! lol

-CeCe ~.^


	39. My Roommate is Devious

_My Roommate is Devious_:

For three days, the kitchen was spotless, as neat and clean as the way he left it. In those three days, Ludwig assumed that, even though she didn't say so, he'd gotten through to his roommate. But victory was short-lived, because by the fourth day when he came home from work expecting something to be cooked, Ludwig realized that An'na had actually stopped using the kitchen.

He checked the refrigerator to make sure she hadn't put any food away already (that had happened before). Nope, not a container or pot was in there and there was an obvious lack of the herb and spices smell that usually accompanied a recently fixed meal. Normally, if she'd beat him home, there would be food cooked, and enough for the next day too. It was something he'd gotten used too and to come home, tired and hungry made Ludwig more than a bit peeved that this was her way of handling it. Maybe it was somewhat unfair of him to have such an expectation, but fairness was overruled by the growling in his stomach.

So when An'na came chasseing her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, Ludwig didn't even try to hide his annoyance. In her hand was a spoon, a plastic spoon he noted while she made a beeline for the freeze. She glanced at him while retrieving that god forsaken Cok-E-Doe ice cream and met his annoyance with smugness.

"What?" asked An'na though the question confirmed his reading of her attitude, with its mischievous undertone.

Ludwig followed her to the living room, "You didn't cook anything?"

"Nope," she confirmed and turned on the television.

His brow twitched, "But you ate dinner?"

An'na opened her ice cream, scooped out a portion that was too big for the tiny plastic spoon to handle but she shoved it in her mouth before it could fall. As if to spite his, she groaned loudly in utter delight at the cold creamy snack, swished it around in her mouth for a bit then swallowed.

"Sure did," she finally responded without taking her eyes off whatever program was on.

Of course, Ludwig could have fixed him a sandwich or something. Warmed one of the infinite numbers of bagels they had stacked up in the kitchen and drunk him a glass of milk. He could have gotten back in his car and drove around for a diner or something to get a 'home cooked' meal at 10 something at night. But it was the principle of the thing and An'na was deliberately doing this. Knowing that this day would come, she purposely didn't cook to prove some idiotic point about not cleaning the kitchen while simultaneously letting him starve to death.

Ludwig suddenly smiled. If she were going to deal the cards like this, he would play her little game, "Very well, goodnight then."

* * *

_A/N: What better solution to solving a 'kitchen cleaning' problem that not dirtying it in the first place? I like the way you think An'na! lol_

_-CeCe_


	40. My Roommate is at war with me

_My Roommate is at war with me:_

Ludwig was midway through completing the payroll that Gilbert was supposed to finish two days ago when An'na burst through his bedroom door. Honestly, he it surprised him that it took her this long but he hardly flinched when she stormed over to him. What he did do was reached into the jar on his desk and ate one of the many Christmas cookies inside.

"I knew it," An'na accused and slammed her hand on his work desk.

He continued typing in the numbers, chewing on the delicious sugary goodness, "Knew what?"

She huffed, "You took the Christmas cookies, all of them."

Feigning indifference, Ludwig glanced towards his fuming roommate and blinked. Oh she was really upset, pouting and everything. It was kind of cute actually, "Yes, I took my cookies."

An'na made a face at him and folded her arms. He turned fully towards her in his swivel chair and removed his glasses. She shifted her weight to one side staring him down. Was she trying to be intimidating? It was doing the exact opposite and he had to keep himself from laughing.

"I want a cookie," her words came out slow and he nodded in agreement.

"Obviously," Ludwig responded.

She twisted her mouth and glanced at the jar again before turning her attention back to him, "I could just take one and run away."

He grunted in disbelief, "You wouldn't get very far." Ludwig assured.

"But, I could still try," An'na challenged.

"A useless attempt," he said, "but yes you could try. Why don't you by some cookies like you've being buying dinner? It would be far easier for you."

Her arms dropped from their folded states and settled on her hips instead, "Fine, keep the damn cookies, I'm going by parents, were they have real food!" An'na's turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"Ask them what they want me to bring, next week" Ludwig yelled at her fleeting form though he wasn't expecting answer, "I was thinking some type of dessert or wine. Yes? No? Okay, I'll settle for wine then."

He leaned back in his chair to get a better view of her storming upstairs, "Oh and tell Daniel I said hello."

"Go screw yourself, Ludwig!" An'na yelled down to him before the echo of her slamming her bedroom door reached his ears. The sound of sweet victory.


	41. My Roommate is keeping secret

_My Roommate is keeping a dirty little secret_:

Ludwig worried the knot in his tie for the twentieth time that evening. The smell of freshly baked goose, stuffing and spiced side dishes filled the air, mixing with the laughter of children and adults. He checked his hair when he and An'na passed by a mirror in the foyer, to make sure it was perfectly slicked back, no cowlicks or flyaway. When she looked his way, Ludwig forced himself not to fiddle with the cuffs on his shirt.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered up to him and his gaze shifted to the floor.

He wasn't particularly nervous but, "I'm not fond of meeting new people," Ludwig admitted and much to his gratitude An'na grunted and nudged his shoulder playful as the living room came into view, which made him loosen up a little.

Overall, the home was huge, and one could only assume that this was a wealthy family. Which, for Ludwig, explained how his roommate could afford a house of her own. And although it was big, with people crowded in the room, adults and children of all ages alike, sitting around, standing, and holding drinks: it felt smaller and cozy.

"Klaus," An'na exclaimed and bent down to scoop up little furry dog that was charging it's way towards them. "Whose mommy good boy, hm?"

He danced around her, barking excitedly and Ludwig smiled at the two as she tried to secure him in a firm enough grip to pick him up. When she succeeded, she turned the hyper little animal towards him. Klaus tried on several occasions to jump into his arms but An'na held on to him, "Ludwig, this is Klaus, our family dog."

The dog barked at the sound of his name and Ludwig nodded, petting him affectionately. Momentarily distracted from the attention directed their way, he didn't notice a figure approaching them, "Ah, An'na Marie!" The man yelled, literally.

An'na's smile beamed and she passed Klaus to him in order to give the man a hug, "Uncle Freddy, they didn't tell you were coming from Austria."

The man returned the hug, glancing at Ludwig before pulling away, "It was a last-minute thing. This must be your roommate right?"

Uncle Freddy was a plump older man with a mustache. Despite his weight, the man was rather tall, almost Ludwig's height, with a laugh that bounced off the walls and resonated in the ears. He nodded at being addressed. Sitting the dog down, he held out his hand from the elder man to shake.

"Ludwig Beilschimdts," he introduced himself, "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

The man blinked and he and An'na shared a glanced before he spoke, "Where'd you find this one at? Straight back, firm grip, formal introductions, he came straight from the barracks huh?" Uncle Freddy laughed and Ludwig hid his slight embarrassment while holding the man's gaze.

"Come this way, son" he said guiding Ludwig away from An'na and Klaus towards the rest of the family, "Don't be so stiff. You like cigars? I just got some imported from Jamaica, best in the world. They'll get you look loosen up."

"Whatever you do, don't smoke his 'ciagrs'" Daniel said approaching them and Ludwig sighed with relief. Following him was a petite woman in a red dress and short hair that looked achingly similar to his roommate's style but a smile that matched the man before him.

"The boy needs to relax, Danny." Uncle Freddy said with a laugh and clasped Ludwig's back.

"Hello, I'm Cassandra," she said extending her hand, Ludwig shook it pleasantly, "I'm Daniel and An'na's mother." Well that explained the smile. "An'na's in the kitchen helping finish dinner."

Ludwig returned the formalities with shy smile, "Thank you for having me at your home,"

"It's no trouble at all. Daniel's said such nice things about you. We all wanted to meet you anyways." She said and Daniel nodded in approval.

Uncle Freddy interjected, flagging down an elderly woman, "Ah, Ada! That's Great Aunt Ada, she's one you have to worry about misbehaving" he directed to Ludwig as the elderly woman approached them, "This is Ludwig."

A little girl ran by and the elderly woman scolded her before turning back to them, "What?" she yelled, and leaned forward.

Ludwig took over, extending a hand, "I'm Ludwig, An'na's roommate. It's nice to meet you."

She looked at his hand, and then scrutinized him for a moment eyes squinted in determination. Aunt Ada looked at Uncle Freddy, completely ignoring the outstretched hand, "This the guy shacking up with my Maria?"

Ludwig flushed, Daniel coughed and Cassandra covered her mouth to suppress a laugh, "Ada, they are just roommates, right Ludwig?" the petit asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Y—yes we're, um roommates. Who is Maria?"

"Should have named that girl Maria like I told you Sandra," Aunt Ada continued, pointing a shaky finger at the other woman, "Maybe she wouldn't be shaking up. She'd be a Saint."

The woman tisked, and tightened her grip on the cane as she turned half away from them. "Well, at least she brought home a man this time."

Ludwig raised a brow at this as she continued, "Last time she brought home a girl, and I thought she was one of those—"

"Aunt Ada," An'na almost ran into the room, wiping her hands on the apron at her waist, "Hey, Ludwig I see you've met my Aunt Ada. Isn't she lovely?" She said, trying to catch her breath, cheeks and ears red.

Aunt Ada smiled and pinched her cheek, "You're still my good girl, Maria."

"Yes, yes of course. Um, Mom, I think I'll get him a drink?" An'na rushed out, "You want a drink right, Ludwig? Come on, let's get you a beer or something." She ushered him out of the den and into the kitchen before he could accept or reject the offer.

"A girl?" Ludwig teased as An'na leaned against the counter, trying to catch her breath.

"It wasn't like that," she clarified but didn't meet his gaze, not that it stopped him from seeing the tint of her cheeks "We were friends and that's it. Don't mind my Aunt, she's a traditional elderly woman who watches too much TV, here."

Ludwig smiled and made no further comment when she handed him a beer.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, don't you just love family gatherings? Your friends find out all about your old stories, embarrassing things you did in the pass. For those who don't know, the term 'shacking up' is a term for living with your boyfriend/girlfriend without being married. Older people say it a lot. Well, I know that's what my G-ma tells me, don't 'shake up'. Old people say a lot of things that make no sense. Like, "Don't look at me in that tone of voice". What does that even mean? LOL_

_-CeCe ~.^_


	42. My Roommate is a partier

_My Roommate is a partier_:

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Gilbert and Mathias yelled together, Gilbert banging his fist on the coffee table.

An'na closed her eyes, holding the shot glass as far away from her as possible. She peeked one eye open, eyeing the clear liquid.

Ludwig stood across from them, a beer in his hand, as he watched the whole thing. Elizaveta, Felicia, Lovina and Elizaveta's co-worker Katsuya were standing on the other end of the living room, cheering as well.

An'na took a deep breath, closed her eyes again and downed her liquor.

"Yeah!" Gilbert cheered, jumping up from the sofa to high-five Mathias who was on the other side. The woman squeezed her cheeks and tapped her chest before coughing. The girls laughed and An'na soon followed as Mathias pulled her into a bear hug. Chugging of beer, more liquor, more hugs from Mathias and some wine followed this.

It was safe to say that An'na had too much fun when Ludwig had to call in for her at work the next morning. She dragged herself downstairs. Hiding under an oversized hoodie and in the house slippers he bought her for Christmas, she balled up on the sofa. Cursing Gilbert and Mathias for talking her into drinking so much and the sun for finally shining after like a week of nonstop cloudy snow.


	43. My Roommate is Kissable

_My Roommate is Kissable_:

"Come on Luddy," Felicia pulled him outside through Roderick's kitchen door, "We're going to miss the fireworks!" He gripped the six-pack of beer just before the Italian pulled him out into the winter air.

The bonfire was fully ablaze, melting the snow around it. He and Felicia meet up with them just as Antonio started to distribute the wine. The Spaniard had a bit of a heavy hand when it came to the drink and it took almost two bottles to fill everyone's glass to the top.

"The count down is about to start!" Elizaveta cheered. Everyone turned towards the direction of the city, wine glasses in hand.

Ludwig took a quick surveyed of their group, aware of what the countdown on New Years Eve ended with. Gilbert held Elizaveta by the waist, drinking from his wine glass while she scolded him that he was supposed to wait. Roderick stood next to Gilbert, grumbling no doubt about his brother's lack of tact. Next to him was Elizaveta's co-worker Katsuya, a shy Ukrainian girl with nice…assets.

Ludwig moved on quickly.

Beside Katsuya was Romano, Feliciano's twin brother. Antonio stood by him; arm draped casually over the Italian man's shoulder and Lovina, Felicia's sister, shoulder. Both Italians didn't look pleased to have the goofy Spaniard so close but neither moved him away.

Felicia was standing next to him. Ludwig was very much aware of the hands gripping his arm. Between Francis and Mathias, An'na gripped her scarf with one hand and her sparkling wine in another. The winter air made the tip of her brown nose glowed with a tint of red and she shifted her weight from side to side, Ludwig assumed so she could keep warm.

"Ten!" Elizaveta started and everybody else joined in, "Nine, Eight…"

Felicia gave his arm a gentle squeeze and Ludwig's pulse and temperature skyrocketed. Was she really going to kiss him? Now? On New Years Eve? Would he be able to go through with it? He swallowed thickly, and tried not to look down at her. He looked everywhere else until his eyes fell on his roommate.

An'na smiled at him and he smiled back, finding some solace in the gesture.

"Two, one! Happy New Year!" Before Ludwig could register, Felicia pulled him down, planting a kiss on his cheek just as the night sky was ignited with colors. When it hit him that Felicia was kissing him he flushed and dropped his eyes.

"Hot damn," Gilbert's outburst made Felicia pull away and Ludwig turned to face him, "That's how you say Happy Fucking New Years, An'na"

Ludwig looked to where An'na was. She didn't have one New Years' kiss but two, from Francis and Mathias. She was blushing madly, eyes wide as the two men pressed their lips to their respective side of her mouth. When they pulled away she stumbled a bit, causing both men to laugh.

"Let's dance!" Antonio suggested, pulling Lovina into an embrace. Romano yelled at him, complaining that no one wanted to salsa in the snow in Germany. His comment went ignored by the Spaniard and the dancing started with Elizaveta and Gilbert joining them.

When the celebration started to die down, long into the morning, Ludwig found his way to An'na who was sitting next to the dim fire. He pulled up a chair next to her, watching as Mathias and Antonio argued about which country made better use of a battle-axe.

"Happy New Year," Ludwig said. An'na held up her wine glass and she and him did a little toast.

"Happy New Year to you too," she said and drank what was left in her glass.

They watched Mathias and Antonio, Gilbert joined in saying that Prussia beat out both countries without a stupid axe. An'na pushed up a little in her chair as if she was going to get up. Ludwig turned his head to ask where she was going, just as An'na leaned his way. Whether it was fate or an ill-timed movement on his part, An'na's lips found his and Ludwig was too shocked to pull away. Her lips were cold but soft and had the smooth silky feeling of newly applied Chap Stick. Though both of their mouths were closed, he could practically taste the wine on her tongue. Or did he just want too?

Before that question could be processed and answered, An'na pulled away, covering her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean to do that." She murmured through cold fingers and sprinted towards the house.

* * *

A/N: Well...that escalated quickly lol.


	44. My Roommate is avoiding me

_My Roommate is avoiding me_:

An'na wasn't home the day after New Years. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. To say that Ludwig was worried was an understatement, but he could understand her distance.

When he finally did catch her right before she left out of the door. She answered him curtly without meeting his gaze, "I'm going by Daniel."

He didn't try to stop her. He didn't pry. He didn't do anything because he felt the awkwardness too.

But when he came home from work one night and smelled what he assumed to be tacos cooking, Ludwig was relieved that she's stayed home.


	45. My Roommate is on my mind

_My Roommate is on my mind_:

Ludwig walked out of the airport towards his car, fiddling with the keys in his hand. Feliciano, in his infinite lack of wisdom, begged Ludwig to drop of his two precious cousins at the airport. Ludwig was reluctant but agreed. And at the last-minute, he managed to drag Gilbert with him, who currently had his head resting against the passenger window. There was no way that Ludwig was putting up with Lovina's mouth alone.

When he opened the door, Gilbert jumped up from the noise. Then, after releasing it was just Ludwig straightened himself and leaned back against the glass. "Did you tell her yet?"

Gilbert asked and Ludwig eyed his brother curiously as he started the car, "Tell who what?"

Gilbert crossed his arms and sniffed, eyes still closed, "Feli. Did you tell her that you like her already?"

Ludwig didn't response right way, choosing to focus on the winding roads of the airport.

"I couldn't," he admitted flicking on the turning signal, "Not with Lovina hovering over me like that."

His brother muttered something unintelligible as they approached the onramp to the interstate, "You gotta tell her one day, West."

He knew this was true. Felicia was graduating this year and was coming back to Germany to live with her cousins for a while. And if that New Years' peak meant anything, she felt for him what he felt for her. But that wasn't the only New Years event that made him hesitant.

Ludwig licked his lips. When he caught himself doing so, stopped immediately. Even if the feeling of his own petroleum protected lips reminded of his roommate in ways he was sure were accidental on her part. Still, that didn't help the fact that it happened, that they had kissed, if only for a few seconds at most.

Should he read into it? Ludwig glanced at his brother, who was adjusting the vent on his side to get more heat. Gilbert, sadly, had more experience with women than he did. Perhaps his brother could offer some advice on this matter.

"I," he started but stopped himself, weighing the options. Should he tell Gilbert about what happened?

Was there really anything to tell? Nothing had really changed. Their kiss didn't devalue or alter his feelings towards Felicia.

Sure, An'na avoided him a few days after. And sure, sometimes when Ludwig saw her the first thing that came to mind was champagne and Chap Stick, but that would fade eventually.

It was stupid really. Something accidental was bound to happen between them anyways; they were roommates after all. Although, Ludwig fancied it would be along the lines of accidentally seeing her naked.

"Thinking of Feli naked." Gilbert snickered.

Ludwig stiffened, and closed his mouth after he realized it was open, certain that he was caught thinking about An'na's naked body. When he realized his brother said 'Feli' and not An'na, he sighed in both relief and a bit of shame. He should probably stay away from those books and DVDs hidden in his room. At least until this whole kiss thing blew over.

"I'll tell her in the right moment," Ludwig said instead. Gilbert shrugged and went back to resting against the window.

* * *

_A/N: Happy belated 4th of July to all of my American friends and those who just love fireworks! Apologizes for the delay in updates, holidays tend to have that effect. Anyways, I thought I'd do another round of thanks for countries with the most views! US is the lead, followed by Germany, the Uk and Chile! Chile? Yeah, I said the same thing! Thanks to everyone who favs, follows, reviews, and just reads it! You guys are the reason I keep going._

_-CeCe ^_^_


	46. My Roommate is not into exercising

_My Roommate is not into exercising_:

"Come on ya'll, let's go!" Shaun T yelled at him from the TV screen. Ludwig didn't have time to use his 30-second break to grab some water. He wiped the sweat that was raining down his forehead, neck, back and chest. He had long since discarded his shirt, sometime in between the start of level one basketball drills and the last 30-second break.

Just because the weather had been particularly unforgiving that day, didn't mean that he wouldn't exercise. And thanks to Gilbert for letting him borrow this Insanity workout DVD, Ludwig didn't feel half as bad as he usually did for working out at home.

"Five seconds," Shaun T said as the people ran back into position.

Ludwig turned sideways and bent his knees, ready to start the third set of basketball drills. An'na came downstairs just as he was instructed to touch the ground and jump high, using power from the bottom up. From the corner of his eye, he could see her standing, staring but his attention was more focused on ignoring the pain in his shins, thighs, arms and everywhere else versus what An'na was doing.

"Traveling push-ups!" Shaun T instructed and Ludwig hit the floor on his hands and tips of his toes, eight pushes moving four times to the right then four times to the left. After that, eight knee sprints then repeat.

Sweat was rolling into his eyes now, but he blinked it away, biting back the growl of agony growing in his throat. _Push, damn it_.

"In and out abs!" Shaun T said, heaving for air himself. Ludwig held his plank position, butt down and drew his knees to his chest, then out again. In his shifting, he noticed An'na wasn't standing by the stairs anymore.

"In!" the instructed yelled and Ludwig pulled their knees in, "Out!" they released.

"In! Out! In! Out!" they repeated this over and over again. Ludwig was clenching his teeth but kept going.

When it was finally time for another break, he went to the kitchen, where he found An'na fixing a sandwich, and grabbed his water bottle.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked and gulped down the refreshing liquid. Not that he'd ever seen her exercise, which was all the more reason why she should.

"Nope," An'na replied quickly not so much as glancing at him, "Don't like exercising."

And she was out of the kitchen and up the stairs faster than Ludwig would have thought someone could run who didn't like exercising. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. After all, he only had a 30-second break.

* * *

_A/N: Insanity, is like the most gruesome work out ever! Ever in life and all of existence! If you don't know what Insanity is, Google it. Trust me, it will have you crying like a 2-year-old who though his mom left him in the grocery store! On another note, I seemed to have started some Twilight-esque stuff with this story. Since when was there a Team An'na or Team Felicia? Ow well, I'll take what you guys give me. So, which team are you on?_

_-CeCe ^_^_


	47. My Roommate is a friend with my friend

_My Roommate is a friend with my friend_:

"Hey, Ludwig," Mathias waved happily from the porch, and stubbed out the cigarette he'd just been smoking. Then reached into his pocket to take out another one.

Ludwig stood in the doorway, a bit surprised to see the Danish man at his home. He didn't invite him over, or at least if he had, Ludwig had no recollection of it, "Mathias, what are you doing here?"

The man's brows knitted together and he titled his head, "An'na didn't tell you I was coming over?"

Equally confused, Ludwig shook his head in the negative.

The Dane lit the nicotine stick which made Ludwig frown at the indirect pollution of his lungs, and started to explain, "There's a music festival about an hour away. She said she wanted to go so I volunteered to be company."

Mathias turned his head to exhale the smoke in the opposite direction, "I would have come inside but she said she'd be 'right out'. I guess I shouldn't have fell for that one. 'Right out' in women language means the next thirty minutes."

On any other occasion, Ludwig may have stiffed a laugh. Or he even may have joined in on Mathias' friendly banter. At the moment, however, he was a bit confused. An'na hadn't mentioned anything about a music festival to him. Nor did she tell him that his old friend was accompanying her there. Not that she needed to, she was free to do as she pleased of course.

"Sorry I'm late," said woman in question squeezed between Ludwig and the door to get outside. Mathis smiled, letting the cigarette dangle from his lips for a moment before removing it.

"No problem," he said, "Ready?"

His roommate nodded and they started towards his car, but not before An'na waved good-bye without even turning to look at him.

* * *

_A/N: I'm feeling so magnanimous today, I'm giving you guys a two for one special! So, if you've just seen my update, please back up a chapter as this is the second update of the day. You guys are lucky I love you...lol lol_

_-CeCe ^_^_


	48. My Roommate is Multifaceted

_My Roommate is Multifaceted_:

It's a very common and well-known rule that staring is impolite. Ludwig reasoned that he wasn't so much staring as analyzing. Something was off, he knew as he sliced into the half of onion and minced it into tiny pieces. An'na had asked him to help her chop vegetables for whatever she was making. That made him hesitate for two reasons. One, she could chop circles around his chopped vegetables. Two, she hated it when people came in the kitchen while she cooked. But Ludwig said nothing when she handed him a knife and cutting board.

He stole a glance at his silent roommate, surveying what he had already noticed. Her hands, well her nails actually were different, painted a powdery almost pastel pink. The color was a nice complement to her bronzed skin tone. Not too bright or overbearing like that loud highlighter hot pink he'd seen woman older than An'na wear. Her fingers were nimble, delicate and careful as she held the cucumber still and sliced into it with the other hand.

His eyes drifted from her fingers to her face that was fixed into a concentrated look. That was the second thing that made him apprehensive. She looked different without that small stud in her eyebrow. Not only that, things were highlighted, Ludwig noted. Like her cheekbones, which were really round and high and even though her brows were knitted together, he could imagine how they puffed out when she smiled. Which brought his attention to her lips. Those things, well, he'd had a person encounter with.

Ludwig felt the heat in his cheeks and looked back down at his onion, but not without making a mental note. They looked bigger than he remembered. Juicier would have been the right word. Due to the brown and extremely natural looking shimmer color she was wear. It gave her lips the appearance of looking wet, like she had just licked them though he knew she hadn't.

Then there were her eyes, which were highlighted with very subtle, barely noticeable make-up. Her lashes were already long enough on their own but were now extended, fluttering gracefully against her ebony cheeks every time she blinked. All in all, she looked very pretty to just be cooking dinner. In all fairness, she and Elizaveta had gone out earlier. Maybe that was why she had on the made-up. Ludwig turned the last bit of onion before chopping it into tiny pieces and pushing it to the edge of the cutting board.

"I need those," An'na finally spoke. She didn't wait for him to move but reached over to gather the finely minced vegetable. Her arm brushed against the light blond hairs of his forearm and tickled at his skin. The movement made whatever she was wearing, a spicy flower scent, fill his nostrils and Ludwig found himself inhaling it.

When he noticed what he was doing, he glanced at An'na who had stopped moving. Hand cradling the white food, they looked at each other for a half second maybe. She moved first, clearing her throat as she carried the pieces to the pot on the stove.

"And these cucumbers?" Ludwig asked finishing the work that she'd started while she stirred the pot.

"In the salad bowl," she responded and he did as instructed, both them completely ignoring the fact that they had just been staring into each other's eyes less than a minute ago.


	49. My Roommate is in agreement with me

_My Roommate is in agreement with me:_

Ludwig knocked on the door for the second time, knowing full well that An'na had been cooped up in her room all day long. He'd rehearsed what he was going to say several times last night and this morning, and for him it was now or never. An'na may have been okay with tiptoeing around the house, but Ludwig most certainly was not.

_Never run away from your problems_. He reminded himself. Admittedly, he originally had no idea how to handle the whole…New Years situation. Ludwig rationalized that the best way to attack was how he did everything else, through strategic planning. He organized in bullet-points what he felt needed to be discussed, researched several solutions until he found one he thought best fit their situation and now he was standing in front of An'na's bedroom door fully prepared.

When it finally opened, An'na didn't say anything but walked back to her bed and grabbed her laptop to continue whatever she was doing. Ludwig stood by the door, not sure if he should entire on his own accord. Technically she did open the door but this was her bedroom, her inner sanctuary and a very personal space. It wouldn't be right to do so without her officially giving him an invitation.

He cleared his throat, gathered his wits and proceeded how he organized on his list, bedroom aside, "An'na I think we need to talk."

"Bout what?" she asked still clicking away at the keys of her laptop.

He assumed she would say that, and so, item number two on the checklist, "About what happened on New Years. I believe we have gone long enough without discussing it. The," he paused and swallowed. "Kiss is something that needs to be addressed."

An'na didn't respond, still typing with her head down. According to his research, she was supposed to either confirm or deny the need to discuss something. She did neither and seemed more inclined to ignore him than anything else. Ludwig waited to see if she would speak, but An'na didn't so much as look at him.

Okay, plan B.

"Well," he ran a hand through his hair. Really, it was a lot harder to do when she wasn't following the plan too, "From my understanding, it was an accident. I assume you intended to give me a kiss on the cheek, and,"

An'na looked up, not at him but straight ahead. She was biting her lip, something he'd never seen her do before.

"And, you didn't mean anything by it. So this awkwardness between us is really unnecessary." There, he said it finally. But now, An'na was looking at him. Ludwig wanted nothing more than to abandon ship. Drop the whole thing and forget the kiss ever happened, because An'na was just sitting there silently and it made him completely uncomfortable.

"Technically speaking, it was an accident" An'na finally spoke and Ludwig all but sighed with relief. She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped and looked down again and sighed, "Do you think that…" she paused again.

He held his breath. It didn't help that he couldn't see her face anymore. But she waved her hand dismissively, "Never mind, it's not important I guess. Let's just go with it was an 'accident'."

"You agree, then?" he asked, clarification was another thing on the checklist, "It was only a calculated mistake and nothing more?"

An'na sighed with a twang of irritation this time, "Whatever you say, Ludwig" she was clicking away again on her laptop.

Ludwig nodded, taking her reaction as a sign of dismissal, satisfied and feeling accomplished. He closed the door behind him as he left, a triumphant smirk on his face. Who said strategy and bullet-points couldn't solve everything, eh?

* * *

_A/N: Have you guys noticed that every chapter title starts off 'My Roommate is...'? Do you have any idea how hard it is to create a title that always explains what An'na 'is', while simultaneously being relevant to the chapter? The things I go through for this story, jeez. lol_

_-CeCe ^_^_


	50. My Roommate is in the dark, maybe?

_My Roommate is in the dark, maybe?_:

"Grow some balls and just do it!" Gilbert yelled at him from the bathroom while Ludwig was finishing their 'family' dinner. When his brother came sashaying into the kitchen, that signature smirk on his face, Ludwig raised a brow.

"Did you wash your hands?" he asked.

Gilbert paused in the hallway, blinked, sighed and turned back around. Ludwig set the table while is brother practiced personal hygiene. When the food was distributed, Gilbert emerged; hands still wet and plopped down in his designated chair. He grabbed his beer first and pointed it at his bother, "Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not changing anything,' Ludwig assured with a sigh, "Don't you think it's a bit rash to show up at someone's house, uninvited?"

The albino rolled his eyes, "It's Valentine's Day. Girls love that mysterious romantic crap. And Felicia shows up uninvited all the time, so you can't use that as an excuse. Brings some flowers, plan a date and woo the shit out of her. I want some damn grandchildren already."

"I'm," Ludwig looked down at his wurst, "I'm not good with those things."

Gilbert slammed his hands on the table causing Ludwig to look up. He as grinning, a sign that Ludwig knew usually meant some idiotic idea that could possible involve the police, "That's why the awesome me is helping you! I did a shit load of research last night and everything."

Ludwig casted him a wayward glance, "No. Whatever it is, no."

Of course, his request hardly stopped Gilbert's enthusiastic explanation "I watched this romance movie, because I'm awesome enough to do that and not end up like Roderick. Anyways, take Felicia to an Italian restaurant. Have a guy play some romantic Italian music, you guys share a plate of spaghetti and end up kissing because you're eating the same noodle."

There were several things that didn't add up with this theory. But trying to explain that to Gilbert was like trying to explain calculus to a two-year old: they'll get bored or distracted.

Ludwig sighed and picked at his food, "I don't think that would work."

"Ask An'na than," Gilbert suggested, "I bet she would approve of my awesome plan. Where is she anyway?"

"She's at work," Ludwig twirled his fork suddenly nervous, "And I haven't exactly told her about Felicia yet."

"Pff, you don't have too! A blind man, blindfolded with the lights off standing five meters away could tell that you swoon every time Felicia comes around. I'm sure she figured it out already."

Ludwig was going to explain how that statement made no sense (blind men didn't need a blindfold!) but ate his food instead. _He could be right, she probably does know already_.

* * *

_A/N:Gilbert Beilschmidt, romance extraordinaire. If you are need a way to serenade and sweep your leading lady off of her feet, he will find the perfect Disney/Pixar movie that suits your romantic needs! Woop __woop, we've reached chapter 50! Well, I can say we have passed the halfway point and this baby is winding down. The question, what the heck will happen now? Will Ludwig profess his love to Felicia on Valentines day? Will An'na stop him? Will he stop himself? Should Gilbert be allowed to give romance advice? Find out next time on MR&M!_

_-CeCe ^_^_


	51. My Roommate is Unpredictable

_My roommate is unpredictable_:

An'na looked nice to say the least, Ludwig noticed as he sat his gym bag on the floor, casually laying his hooded sweatshirt across the chair. She was on the phone in the kitchen, fixing an evening bagel, and paying him no attention at all. Did she even notice that he came out of the room?

He went to the refrigerator to retrieve his Gatorade and some water to take with him. She was wearing a dress, a form-fitting dress at that? He furrowed his brow, fridge door still open, did she not know it was cold outside. Not that the dress was short, it stopped just about her knees, and sure it was long-sleeved and she was wearing tights, but it was still a dress. And seriously, could she not see him standing there while she stabbed cream cheese all over that wheat roll.

_Is she still thinking about that…situation?_ Ludwig thought, bothered that he felt he was being ignored, again. Closing the door, he sat the Gatorade down, opened the bottle of water and waited for her to hang up.

An'na continued to coat her bagel, laughing every once in a while, with the phone tucked between her shoulder and ear. When she was done, she dropped the knife in the sink. Ludwig moved so that he was in her line of sight. Finally she looked up at him, blinked, and then walked casually out of the kitchen with the bagel halfway in her mouth.

"You're going out?" he asked now that she was finally off the phone. An'na put on her boots, then stood and pulled her dress down. Ah, that was an image he could do without.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered him, walking around him to retrieve her coat from the closet. He met up with her at the entryway, shouldering his gym bag and zipping his hoody.

"With who?" Ludwig asked in genuine curiosity.

An'na looked up at him and made a face, "Just a friend. I have more friends beside you, you know." she answered curtly and opened the door.

Ludwig frowned, and followed her out the door, a bit put off that she didn't give him a direct answer. He wasn't implying that he was the only friend she had. Although he'd never seen her on the phone with others or in a dress for that matter. If he remembered correctly from a conversation he overheard Elizaveta and Felicia having, women only dressed when they wanted someone to notice them.

That thought made him pausing starting his car. He looked out of his side mirror as An'na pulled out of the driveway first. _Is she going on a date? I wonder if it's with the guy from the market she mentioned. _Whoever it was, Ludwig had mixed feelings about it as he watched the car drive away before starting his own car to go to the gym.


	52. My Roommate is something

_My Roommate is Something_:

Sighing, Ludwig sat back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the table. _I wonder if the compressor went out again. An'na didn't have to work today. I hope she's keeping warm. If she warm those house shoe I bought for her than she wouldn't catch cold. But, for some stranger reason, that woman is fond of having bare feet. She's going to freeze. _

He was vaguely aware of his dining partner until Roderick, rather forcefully sat his coffee cup down, "If you're just going to stare out of the window all afternoon, what was the point in you inviting me to lunch? Are you listening, Ludwig?"

"Hm?" he responded, unaware that his gaze had shifted to the window, "Oh, I'm sorry, Roderick. The heating at my home hasn't been working properly and I was just wondering if An'na was okay."

Roderick's facial expression, a rather bored frown, never changed, "You called me here to discuss expressing your feelings for Felicia, yet, you're worried about An'na finding a blanket?"

"I," Ludwig started but paused when their waiter approached.

"Here's your check." He said about to place the black booklet on the table but Roderick took it, reaching into his pocket.

Ludwig spoke up, "We can split it evenly."

The Austrian ignored him completely, retrieving his wallet from his back pocket. Roderick was oddly silent while he placed his card into the small pouch inside the booklet, handing it over to the waiter. Ludwig had reached out to him after Gilbert presented his 'awesome' Valentine's Day idea. But that really wasn't Ludwig's style and he doubted that he'd actually go through with it. Now, though, Roderick was staring at him, still frowning.

"Listen," the man started and Ludwig sat up a bit, "Forget what your brother told you. He's an idiot," Roderick picked up his coffee mug again, gazing shifting outside, "You need to first figure out what you want. Otherwise, someone is going to get hurt. Someone always get's hurt."

He sipped his coffee, turning his attention back to Ludwig; "Once you figure that out, tell her, in your own way and timing. Don't hesitate either, or you'll regret not saying anything and letting her get away."

The hint of sadness in his voice didn't go unnoticed by the German. By then, the waiter returned, handing Roderick the booklet back. Ludwig knew the cause of such sadness, though no one talked about the situation. But he wasn't Roderick and his situation was completely different from theirs. He knew what he wanted, didn't he?

* * *

_A/N: When in doubt of Gilbert's advice, go to Roderick. _

_-CeCe ^_^_


	53. My Roommate is too Friendly

_My Roommate is too Friendly_:

Ludwig wasn't particularly fond of Mathias' descriptions of his roommate. They weren't derogatory or anything, he just didn't feel right about them.

"She's so different, in a good way." Mathias had said one day, and Ludwig made a face but said nothing. An'na was different in a good way. Ludwig knew this already; he didn't need the man uttering it out loud.

When they had a guys night out, the Dane blurted in his inebriated state, "Dude, your roommate has nice ass. It's like," with his hands he formed two 'C' shapes and held them in Ludwig's face, "Perfectly round and it's just there." The German narrowed his eyes at his long time friend. He wanted to ask how exactly Mathias knew what An'na's ass looked like but refrained from doing so.

He also wasn't fond of how the Dane always felt the need to touch her when they talked. Sure, she laughed at some of his jokes or smiled and nodded when he talked. But Mathias was just too extra and Ludwig found himself sometimes just wanting to pull An'na away from him.

Even now, he was leery of the way Mathias kept bumping his elbow against An'na's arm as they all sat in a booth at the bar. He didn't have to sit so close where their arms touched. Or how when she wasn't looking, he'd stare at her far longer than he should.

"Try my wings," the Dane offered the platter of sauced chicken her way. That goofy hopeful grin on his face has he watched her bite into one and laugh at herself for getting sauce on her cheek.

Ludwig chugged his beer and looked away. An'na had her own wings, damn it.


	54. My Roommate is Oblivious

_My Roommate is Oblivious_:

Sometime in the middle of the night, nature was rousing Ludwig awake from a very pleasant dream. He turned over, trying to ignore the pressing feeling in his abdomen. For one, he didn't want to wake up from a rather peaceful dream and two; his alarm clock would go off soon, so sleep was precious.

But, nature waited for no one and after tossing and turning for a bit, Ludwig gave in and threw the sheets from him. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand.

"3:15, of course," he grumbled and felt his way around the room, not bothering with the lights. It seemed like he'd been waking up at that time lately for no reason. His biological clock doing its own thing as spring started approach.

The bathroom door was open, much to Ludwig's gratitude. He shivered as bare feet touched cold linoleum floors, maybe he should have put on some shoes or at least a shirt. But he was just going to pee and after a few calculated steps; Ludwig made it to the toilet in the dark.

After his eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting, he noticed his medicine cabinet door cracked open. Any normal person would have just relieved himself and went back to bed, but this bothered him to the point he couldn't go. Ludwig couldn't stomach disorder, even when using the bathroom.

Sighing, he took a half step to the side and closed it, feeling the need to pee again, "Finally," he mumbled to himself. And just as he was about to free himself of bodily waste, something or rather someone squealed behind him. Ludwig's head snapped back so quickly he always gave himself whiplash and need to pee was gone again.

"Wait, oh my god, Ludwig wait. I'm in the bathroom!" An'na piped out between fits of giggles.

He flicked on the light switch, after tucking things back into their proper place "An'na, what are you doing in my bathroom?" Ludwig demanded.

She was crouching in the corner, next to the shower, elbows on top of her bent knees to cover her face with her hands, "I needed some medicine," she justified and then laughed.

Luckily for him, she couldn't see the embarrassment on his face. She was wearing a shirt, a man's button shirt, he noted, that was two times too big for her. For a moment, the thought of whose shirt it was momentarily distracted him from the fact that she almost saw him pee. "It's 3 in the morning!" Ludwig berating reminded her.

An'na pulled at the sleeves, drawing Ludwig's attention back to the royal blue material. It wasn't his shirt that much was clear, because he would never pick such a flashy color. Although, the candescent blue complemented the brown of her thighs very well, as it cut midway through them.

It was horribly wrinkled too, which made Ludwig frown. Probably from her moving around in bed, making the shirt bunch in certain places. Her knees were pressed together and forearms covered most of the front of the shirt so he couldn't really see it. But, judging by tail, which was visible from where he stood, Ludwig imagined that was part that took the most damage. Rolling up to her waist maybe when she turned on her back sometimes in the middle of the night, exposing more of her complementary thighs. That he had first hand account of knowing was very strong even without exercise.

"I had a female emergency," her voice cut into his thoughts, "And I was out of Midol,"

She laughed again, "I didn't think you would wake up. Are you...decent?"

Decent? Considering that Ludwig was standing in his boxers, hair a mess of blond locks all over his head, he could hardly classify himself as 'decent' at the moment. An'na proceed to stand, one hand still over her eyes while the other touched the wall for support, "I'm moving my hand now…"

Ludwig folded his arms in a futile attempt to cover up. At least he wasn't the only one red-faced in the room; An'na was blushing just as he was. The only different was, she seemed to find this funny while he had a hard time keeping his eyes on her face.

'I'll just," she side stepped towards the closed cabinet, "Grab some meds and go…"

_Don't watch. Don't watch. Don't watch_. He chanted in his head, while looking down and covering his eyes for good measure. Even though the only thing visible was her leaning on her toes, that didn't actually stop him from imagining what that shirt was doing in the process of her reaching. Nor did it help that Mathias had pointed out certain assets that mostly likely were peeking through in at the moment.

That thought reminded him of the feeling of her legs around his waist. Subsequently, his mind recalled their kiss, connecting the two otherwise separate events. These two memories, bleeding into each other, only served to make the room feel ten times hotter than it actually was and time slowed down just to spite him.

_No, no, don't think. Don't watch_. Ludwig forced his eyes shut. He didn't need this, not so early in the morning anyway. All he wanted to do was go use the toilet then get back to bed for the last few hours of sleep. Instead, he's forced to keep his own thoughts in check while his seemingly oblivious roommate stood half-naked digging for pain medicine in his bathroom.

Finally, An'na said something, "Sorry about this, but thanks for the letting me get these."

Sighing in utter relief, Ludwig looked up. She was already by the door. "Ugh, sure. Just, please turn on the light next time so I can know you're in here." Was the only thing he could think of to say. Truthfully, he just wanted her to get out.

"Will do," she assured with a smile before taking her leave.

Ludwig waited a moment, listening to distant footsteps. For good measure, he closed his bedroom door and locked it before turning back to the toilet.

"Verdammt!" he groaned because now he can't relieve himself and he was wide-awake.

* * *

_A/N: I have a question for you faithful readers! I have a beta, well someone who wants to be my beta. But, I nor this awesome person knows exactly how the whole beta thing works! So, if you are a beta or have one and can help us out, please let me know! Thanks awesome people!_

_-CeCe ^-^_


	55. My Roommate is Strong

_My Roommate is Strong_:

"This is insane," An'na huffed, leaning on the rails of the shopping basket.

Ludwig paid her no heed while weighing the melons in his hand. At the moment, he was trying to decide which one was the best choice all around. An'na's way of solving this was if it looked ripe, get it. Ludwig took a more analytical approach.

He sniffed the one in his right hand. It definitely smelled delicious but was slightly smaller than the melon in his other hand, for the same price. However, the melon in his left hand didn't look or smell as ripe but was bigger and could survive not being eaten in the next few days.

"This is riper," he mused aloud, raising his right hand a bit, "But this is bigger…"

An'na threw her hands up in defeat; "I'm going to get the milk while you decide."

Without taking his eyes from the fruit, Ludwig called out to her, "Make sure you check the date before grabbing one. And the price."  
After a considerable amount of time in deep thought, Ludwig chose the bigger melon. In that same amount of time, An'na had gotten the remainder of the things on the grocery list and took the basket to the checkout line.

As he approached, new melon in hand, the first thing that caught Ludwig's attention was An'na's face. Whatever the man at the checkout was telling her, she was not happy about it. Curious and a bit on guard, Ludwig squeezed his way through the line, the conversation becoming increasingly clear.

"The date is on the coupon," An'na stressed, pointing to the small slip of paper in her hands, "I know it hasn't expired yet."

Ludwig furrowed his brow. He'd picked the coupon so he knew nothing was wrong with it.

"We can't take that," the cashier said again, withholding whatever issue he had with her. Ludwig, for the life of him couldn't figure out what he missed while weighing melons.

Finally at the front of the line, he looked between An'na and the cashier, "What is going on?"

The man's entire demeanor changed. He smiled, "I'm sorry for the holdup, sir. People like her always seem to cause trouble. If you'd like, the next lane over is open to take you."

_People like her?_ Ludwig looked down at An'na. She had her lips pursed together, fingers gripping the flimsy piece of paper far tighter than was necessary. He noticed the flush that was creeping on her cheeks and the tips of her ears. She was blinking rapidly but he still caught the slight glisten in her eyes.

Ludwig had never seen her cry before, but could tell she was on the verge of tears. The best word he could use to describe her demeanor at the moment was distressed, and that made him want to snap the cashier in two.

Sitting the melon on the black conveyer belt, he ignored the murmurs from the other customers in line and the strange look the cashier was directing his way. "Give me the coupon, An'na."

It wasn't a question; it was a demand. Ludwig had little patience for ignorance and even less patience for stupidity. He would not tolerate injustice, especially to someone who didn't deserve it.

An'na was hesitant to hand it over; Ludwig assumed it was to compose herself.

"An'na," he called, a little harsher than he meant to. But he hoped that she realized his anger was not directed towards her. She slid him the paper, not meeting his gaze or saying a word.

When he took it, he turned towards the cashier, ready to rain down fire and brimstone. Ludwig may not be the best at some things, this he was well aware of. He was, however, an expert at scaring the shit out of others.

"Sir…?" the cashier started with a questionable gaze but Ludwig cut in before he could finish.

"This coupon is up to date," he told him and leaned forward a bit, "I know this because I chose it before coming here."

"Sir I…"

"Shut your mouth, or I will personally castrate you. Then I will use that pathetic excuse you claim is your manhood and shut it for you." The man was silent. "Take it."

The cashier was reluctant but did as Ludwig commanded, and incorporated the discount into the original price. As he did so, Ludwig grabbed An'na's hand, much to the man's displeasure. Ludwig, however, found great pleasure in watching him squirm, but that was just an extra perk. He held her hand because An'na was angry, angrier than she was at him when they argued. She was upset and embarrassed and probably scared. And he knew that she would never tell him these things, and she would never ask him to stand up for her.

Daniel's words made more sense to him now than they did when he was trying to convince Ludwig to stay. An'na never voiced her troubles or why she was shy or what made her apprehensive around others.

He gave her hand a little squeeze for good measure. Much to his surprise, she squeezed back. Maybe he didn't always know the right thing to say or do to comfort people. But that didn't mean he couldn't try.

When they made it home, An'na offered to put away the groceries alone. Ludwig was reluctant but agreed. After everything was put away, she cleaned the kitchen, rearranged the contents of the cupboards and organized the refrigerator. Then she asked him if he wanted to watch a movie. And while they watched it, An'na laughed throughout the entire thing as if the events of the day never happened.

* * *

_A/N: Truthfully, I was a bit hesitant about this chapter. I knew it was a 'needed' one but 'race' (and I use that term loosely because I firmly believe it is a social construction that doesn't actually exist scientifically) has once again become a huge issue here in the U.S. So to all of my fellow Americans, please don't read too much into this. I actually had this written about a month ago._


	56. My Roommate is Sick

_My Roommate is Sick_:

"Take it."

A cough. "No," An'na whined and scooted further toward the other end of her bed, away from him and his medicine.

He pulled at her bed sheets, "An'na."

"Ludwig," her nasally reply only made him remove the blanket from covering her head.

"An'na," Ludwig called again.

"Whaaaat...?" she droned, glaring at him over her shoulder now that the blanket was in his hand and not keeping her warm.

Ludwig gestured toward the medicine in his other hand. "You're acting like a child."

To further prove that she was not having a childish tantrum, An'na put her face back down in the pillow she's lying on. One arm wrapped around it while the other grabbed another pillow and pulled it over her head to sandwich herself between the cotton. "…am not," her words suffocated into the cushion.

There was pause and Ludwig sat the medicine down next to a glass by her nightstand. An'na was being unnecessarily difficult, but hardly impossible for him to handle. "You know," He moved to sit casually on the end of the bed, knowingly turning in her direction, "The common cold may develop from a host of different bacteria. The most commonly implicated virus is a rhinovirus, a type of picornavirus with 99 known serotypes…"

An'na pressed the pillow closer to her face and shuffled as far away from him as possible without falling off. Ludwig picked a piece of lint from his trousers, not fazed by the action and casually continued, "Others include: coronavirus, influenza viruses, adenoviruses, parainfluenza viruses, human respiratory syncytial virus, and many others." He plucked the speck of dust from his fingers. "In total over 200 different viral types are associated with colds. And, if left untreated, could lead to more fatal diseases such as viral pneumonia,"

"Oh, Jesus Christ," An'na popped up, tossing the pillow aside. Ludwig looked at her efficaciously, and raised a brow. "Just give me the medicine already."

"Hm," Ludwig leveled a frivolous gaze her way. "You've changed your mind so quick." The slight twitch of his lip tried to hide a victorious smirk.

Snorting, the woman practically crawled over him, "Just give me the damn stuff," An'na grabbed the liquid medicine, sneezing in the process and retreated back to her position on the bed. "I can't take any more of your pharmaceutical lectures."

Ludwig watched as she struggled with opening it and breathing through her nose, both of which came with a little extra effort. As amusing as that little battle was, he kindly took the bottle to remove the safety cap. Then he poured just enough and handed her the plastic measuring cup. The glare on her face was lessened by a red nose and that droopy, helpless, congested look sick people have.

"This taste like shit…" An'na wheezed. She sneezed then rubbed her itchy nose. Ludwig ignored her brash statement and handed her the orange juice that was on her nightstand, taking great care not to let their hands touch when she finished. The last thing he needed was to get sick too.

"Better?" he asked. An'na sighed then threw herself backwards on the pillow. Exhaling through her nose, which sounded more like a car horn than wind, she turned her head his way, pouting slightly.

"No, I'm not. Medicine his nasty." An'na curled on her side, pulling the blanket all the way up to her nose, "But thank you…" she muttered, and it was hard for him not to find those clouded brown eyes somewhat adorable.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I haven't updated in forever. For that, I apologize. You guys would not believe why! I'll give you a hint, Arthur and the Beatles are involved! Whoever figures it out..well...I don't know yet but I'll think of something.

-CeCe ^_^


	57. My Roommate is in high demand

_My Roommate is in high demand:_

An'na had moved from her bedroom to the living room in her fight against the common cold. Ludwig made sure that her little area on and around the couch was fully stocked while he was at work. Tissues, cold medicine, a waste basket (in case she had to throw up), her favorite blanket, orange juice, a thermometer, cold compress and, against his pharmaceutical advise, ice cream was all laid out on the table within reaching distance.

She'd called him several times at work. She had question, mainly because Ludwig asked her to call. So, when he came home, Ludwig was hardly surprised to find Feliciano there. An'na had had a number of visitors apparently; even Daniel and her mother came by. At the moment, the Italian was sitting opposite his roommate on the floor, chatting away about something he'd come in to late in the conversation to understand. An'na, much to his relief, looked better than when he left her in a bundle of blankets this morning. Color returned to her cheeks, though her face was partially hidden by the hood of her bright orange 'Reese's Pieces' sweatshirt. She was smiling, and even though her voice was scratchy due to congestion, his roommate seemed to be getting better.

"So what's this about America?" he asked. Removing his glasses and white coat, he reached for the thermometer, checking the last temperature reading. At 99.2 degrees, it was down from this morning.

"An'na's job called about an internship," Feliciano started first, "There is a position open for anyone to study…study…" He paused and looked up, "What was it again?"

"Arts in Medicine, "An'na finished with a tissue to her nose.

Ludwig nodded, taking a seat by her on the sofa. "What exactly does it entail?' He placed the thermometer back on the table, making sure not to touch any of the scattered, discarded tissues.

An'na situated herself so that she was facing him, "It's at Texas Children's Cancer and Hematology Centers in Houston, Texas. It's more like a training session in inpatient and outpatient settings that gives you more ideas of how to use the arts to encourage the development of coping skills in children with cancer and blood disorders."

"For how long?" Ludwig asked as he stretched his legs under the table. An'na shrugged and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"They didn't say yet." She answered and tossed the used tissue on the table with the rest.

"We were talking about whether it was a good idea to go or not," Feliciano cut in once again and his roommate nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ludwig inquired, "What do you think?" He turned to face An'na and she twisted her lip and shrugged.

"Don't know yet,"

* * *

_A/N: I was totally eating Resse's Pieces when I wrote this! A nod of recognition to my awesome beta ,SeraSearaSpin. She, I hope she is a 'she'. Otherwise, I apologize for assuming your gender although I'm pretty sure you might be a girl. Anyways, yes, thank you for like everything! Seriously, she's (possibly he but who cares about technicalities?) is freaking awesome!_


	58. My Roommate is Aware

_My Roommate is Aware_:

Both An'na and Feliciano groaned and dropped their shoulders rather dramatically. Ludwig pointedly ignored the theatrics and kept on the path they had been walking down. If it were up to the two of them, they would have been out here hours later, when all of the good spots were taken. Naturally, Ludwig took it upon himself to organize his group.

"It's so early," the Italian complained. He started to drag his feet along the sidewalk, letting the lawn chair on his shoulder droop a little.

"Do you want to be able to see the parade or not?" Ludwig asked, to which he received a defeated sigh. Up ahead, Elizaveta was flagging them down. She and Gilbert had already set up a place for them on the corner of the best parade route.

When they reached the corner, Ludwig gave An'na her chair, which he'd been carrying for her, and they set, up camp. Feliciano was suddenly struck with both energy and speed as he hurried to fix his chair. In no times, the Italian was settled in and drifting off to sleep. They had another hour or so before the actual carnival started.

"Did you know that in America, they call it Mardi Gras? It's a really big deal." Elizaveta said as they people started to fill in the streets.

An'na leaned forward, partly snuggled in a fleece blanket up to her chin, and looked down towards her, "I know. Oh, did I tell you guys there is this internship thing at my job where you can study in America?"

"Are you going?" Elizaveta asked.

An'na shrugged, sitting back in her seat between Ludwig and his brother. "They offered to me, but I haven't given them an answer yet."

Gilbert reached in the cooler, taking one of the fruit cups that the Hungarian had packed for them, "Americans just copy what other awesome countries have done. But speaking of traveling, why didn't go see Felicia?"

The question was directed towards his brother, whose eyes immediately glanced towards his roommate. An'na was looking at him curiously.

"You were going to visit Feli?" she asked him and for the first time, Ludwig wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that question.

Fingers gripped the handle of his chair and he mentally cursed his brother for bring it up, "Now is not the time to discuss such things," Ludwig responded, more forceful than he realized. His brain anxiously tried to piece together a way to phrase a response without giving much away.

"Wait," Gilbert started with a mouth fully of syrup covered fruit cocktail, "Luddy didn't tell you? I told him to ask your opinion."

An'na furrowed her brows, directing her attention to his brother, "My opinion? I'm confused."

"I didn't need it," Ludwig said through gritted teeth, "I can handle this myself so let it go."

Gilbert grunted in disbelieve and ate a spoonful of fruit. "Ja and that's why you went to that pansy Roderick instead of taking my awesome advice. West here was supposed to confess his love for Fel—"

"Gilbert," Ludwig warned but by then it was too late.

An'na was tilting her head his way, her expression unreadable, "You like her?"

The question was innocent enough, but for some reason his heartbeat quickened and Ludwig hesitated in responding. He had a sneaking suspicion that his face was turning red, and it wasn't because of the mid-March air.

He thought she knew, so why was An'na acting so surprised? Why was she frowning? It was subtle but he noticed. Her brown eyes suddenly lacked the glow that they held just a few minutes ago. They stared in thick silence despite the growing crowd and excitement going on around them.

Gilbert's signature laugh cut through, "You really didn't know? West has had a crush on her for years."

The statement didn't draw An'na's gaze away immediately. She twisted her lip. "No, I didn't" a smile of sorts slowly graced her face as she turned towards his brother. "I guess I miss the obvious sometimes."

The first carnival float was making its way down the street and the conversation shifted towards that, much to Ludwig's relief. Gilbert and An'na both stood. She reached over him to wake up Feliciano, instructing him to get his bag ready for whatever they were throwing this year. Ludwig didn't move, noting the sudden distance he felt from the woman who stood right next to him. One might say it was his imagination, but he was sure An'na took extra care not to touch him when she reached to wake up the sleeping Italian.

A movement to his right drew his gaze from the ground. Elizaveta was still sitting as well, waving her phone at him. She pointed to it and then to him. Ludwig took the hint, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his cell. It vibrated once, indicating that he had a message.

_I think we need to talk_. It read and Ludwig glanced at his brother's girlfriend who was now standing. She inclined her head making sure that'd he'd seen the message she sent him, and then turned back just as the float passed in front of them.

* * *

A/N: It's finally happened; she knows! What drama will unfold next time? Okay, dramatics aside, I have news! This girl right here will be moving! Where, you ask? I tried to give you guys a hint like two chapters ago. I am moving to good ol' Liverpool, England! Seriously, CeCe? Seriously guys! Okay, I'm not actually moving moving, I'm going there for school! In honor of me leaving my awesome hometown, I snuck New Orléans into this chapter! Muahahaha!

-CeCe ^_^


	59. My Roommate is MIA

_My Roommate is MIA_:

Sometime in between parade season and the end of March, An'na had developed a social life outside of Daniel. Ludwig hardly saw her home those days and often found himself fixing and eating dinner for himself. Whenever she did come home, Ludwig had long since gone to sleep and only knew she was there because she'd sleep on the couch. Certain nights, Felicia would keep him awake on the phone long enough for him to hear when An'na came in. Other nights, he just stayed awake himself after An'na wouldn't answer his call.

Ludwig reached for his cup of coffee without taking his eyes from the computer screen. He glanced down at the clock in the corner: 1:14 am. An'na still wasn't home and he knew she had work in the morning. He yawned and drank the last of the cold brown brew.

Sitting back in his chair, Ludwig removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He needed to go to sleep soon and just hope that An'na made it home safe. He stood, taking the empty coffee mug with him into the kitchen. He glanced in the dark living room for good measure. The sofa was void of a body.

Sighing, he rinsed the cup out and placed in the dishwasher. An'na was an adult, but that didn't stop the worrisome thoughts from creeping in his mind. Anything could have happened to her. Ludwig shook his head negatively; he was being ridiculous. She would be just fine and he needn't worry.

As he walked back into his bed, Ludwig couldn't help but pick up his cell. Maybe he should call one last time, just in case. If something did happen, this could be his only chance to find out. Her battery could be at the end of its life and this call could save her. A bit dramatic, but these things have happened and for all he knew, An'na could have very well forgot to fully charge her phone before leaving the house.

"Just one last time," he assured himself, going back to the living room, phone to his ear.

It rang once, twice, three times and a fourth before going to voicemail. Well, he did try.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Labor Day, America! My last Labor Day for a little while! I think, what I'm going to miss the most while in England (no pun intended) are the crazy holidays, which you can get out of work and school for! Like Mardi Gras, because you're out of classes for like a week! So, yes, go have a picnic. Enjoy some BBQ, Alfred. I'm waiting for my brother to start the grilling! LOL_

_-CeCe ^_^_


	60. My Roommate is feeling some type of way

_My Roommate is feeling some type of way_:

"So," Ludwig hesitated, "You're not going out with Mathias tonight? You two have really bonded as friends."

An'na scooped out another chuck of Cok-E-Doe ice cream into the bowl, her fourth and counting. "No, not tonight."

She went in for a fifth scoop, before huffing and putting the other four scoops back, choosing to just eat from the carton of ice cream.

Ludwig flinched at her tone, the same snappy attitude she'd had for the past few days. Ludwig thought that maybe it was from monthly feminine issues and left her to her dealings. He was honestly content with the fact that she was home for a change.

"Not that you can read between the lines," An'na concluded, more to herself than to him and walked into the living room.

He scratched the back of his head and watched her go. "Did I miss something?"

She plopped down on the sofa, stretching her legs on the cushion with the ice cream in her lap, "Nope, nothing at all."

"An'na?" Ludwig wasn't stupid. Something was eluding him, and it was obvious by the sarcasm in her tone, "If there's something you want to tell me, I'm listening."

The woman in question shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She glanced at him, then back at the blank screen of the TV. Unsure of what else to do, he sat next to the sofa, planting his feet flat on the floor. An'na had been acting weird as of late. Perhaps there was more to it than he assumed.

On the off-chance Matthias and his roommate had passed the point of being friends, she didn't need his approval, but he just wanted to know. It was a bit odd for him to have An'na and one of his old-time friends to be so close. Not that it was a problem, that he didn't want them to be friends, but it was just... weird.

Ludwig glanced at his hands. They were perched on top of his knees, and he was unsure of what to do with them. It wouldn't technically kill him to ask but the sudden tightening of his vocal chords assured him that he felt something; "If you two are…" he paused, hoping that she would catch on.

A sigh and a bit of movement above turned Ludwig's gaze from his hands to his roommate, who was sitting cross-legged on the sofa. An'na was staring at the bookshelf, chin resting in her palm. "I…"

The silence only served to make Ludwig feel more uneasy. It was a feeling that he often got when Felicia was around, but not quite the same. His heart was beating faster than normal, but that was because he was out of his element, right? And An'na was still struggling for words, which built tension in his chest.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything." She stood and walked toward the stairs. "Doesn't matter now anyway."

Ludwig had hoped that he, of all people, would be the person she talked to if something was going on with Mathias and her. He wanted her to talk to him, but she hadn't. And that was a bit disappointing.

* * *

_A/N: Because I love you guys, I'm publishing two chapters in one day. So here is your treat for being such loyal readers! I wanted to do my 'thank the countries' thing, but it's the beginning of the month so my story stats have started over. Much love, guys!_

_-CeCe_


	61. My Roommate is Roderick or Gilbert

_My Roommate is Roderick or Gilbert_:

While Elizaveta busied herself in the kitchen, Ludwig situated himself on the edge of the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. The place looked different from when he lived here, and it was obvious that a woman had moved in with all of the new furniture and décor. But it was nice and he was happy that his brother had taken that next step with the Hungarian woman.

"I have bottled water," Elizaveta said, holding two bottles as she came back in the living area, "Sorry, I haven't gone shopping yet. Gilbert will probably have beer when he comes back. It's his life source."

She handed him his water and settled next to him on the sofa, moving aside some decorative pillows in the process.

Ludwig took a few sips before speaking, "The place looks nice," he complemented, and she smiled, pleased at his words.

"Thank you, Gilbert was reluctant to get rid of some stuff." She chuckled and shook her head at a memory he didn't know of, "He didn't want his house to be 'feminized'. But I guess after you live with someone for a little while, you get used to the little quirks about them, you know?"

The question was directed to him for a reason. Ludwig could tell by the look she was giving him. "I suppose it's only natural to get immune to what constantly surrounds you." He replied diplomatically, and the slight frown on the woman's face let him know she didn't like his answer.

The Hungarian was fishing for something and he had an itching suspicion he knew exactly what. A beer would have done him some good right about now. He didn't have to wait long for her to show her true colors. Elizaveta had obviously meant business when she called this little meeting.

"Ludwig," she started, sitting her water on the table, "I've noticed some things…"

"Like what?" he prompted without meeting her penetrating stare. Those green eyes were going to bore holes through his flesh pretty soon.

Sighing, she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back into the cushions. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Fine. Your roommate, An'na. What's going on with you guys?"

Nearly choking on his water, Ludwig sat up straighter. Coughing a few times, he sat the bottle next to hers on the table and threaded his fingers, "S-she's my roommate, that's it."

"I know I've been in a relationship for a long time, but I'm still a girl." Elizaveta cast a long glance at him. "I saw her face when you mentioned Felicia and the way you looked at her when she gave you that look. I know that look; I've given a guy that look before and received a few myself. Something is going on or something's happened that you're not telling me."

Two choices were available to him at this point. Ludwig could lie. Try to convince his brother's girlfriend that she was reading far too much into things. Or, he could tell her the truth and see if she could offer some clarity on this whole mess. Both options were undesirable, as one left him completely exposed to Elizaveta, and the other kept him in the confusion he'd been wading in for the past few days.

Ludwig went with the most logical choice, preparing for whatever Elizabeth's reaction was going to be. Bracing himself, he took a deep breath and with an exhausted exhale, said, "We kissed."

"What?" She jumped to her feet, nearly towering over him. The act made him feel the sudden need to defend this action.

"I-It was only for a few seconds," he blushed, "And completely by accident. It wasn't something planned."

"You _kissed_." She emphasized the word as if he didn't know the severity of the action.

Ludwig rubbed his forehead; maybe he should have lied. "Considering that it was on New Year's Day, it could be attributed to that."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, as the riled up woman promptly pushed him in the shoulder. "That was nearly four months ago." She did it again, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because," Ludwig justified, "An'na and I talked about it and…and we agreed it was nothing."

Elizaveta grunted and crossed her arms. "What I saw was something and now I know why." Her voice softened just a bit. "What about Feli?"

He scooted over a bit to avoid being shoved again (or worse) and rested his elbows on his knees, "My feelings for Felicia haven't changed. I still plan to go through with telling her how I feel." His gaze dropped to the floor as he guessed at what her next question was going to be.

"And An'na, how do you feel about her?"

That was a question he'd been debating for the past four months, "What about her?" he asked tentatively, suddenly intent on the swirls on the throw rug. "We came to an accord on the issue. Besides, I don't think she looks at me in whatever way you're describing. She…she might have feelings for someone else."

Elizaveta finally took her seat again, leaning forward to look at his face. "Who?"

Ludwig hesitated, setting his jaw. "Mathias. They've been going out a lot as of late." Admitting it out loud didn't give him any clarity on how he felt about the two being so close. It was a tug-of-war of feelings when it came to that.

The Hungarian was quiet for a long time. The silence didn't aid his thoughts. Ludwig was still on edge. Since the conversation started, his heart had been on a crazy fluctuating high. That couldn't have been good for his blood pressure or his nerves. He spared his friend a glance, hoping that she'd reached some kind of conclusion.

Elizaveta returned his gaze, her features a bit downcast. "How do you feel about them? Being a thing, I mean?"

Ludwig shrugged, a bit frustrated that he hadn't gained any ground. "I don't know. Mathias is my friend and I know him very well, yet for that reason I am apprehensive."

"He's not a bad guy," she reasoned.

"Yes, but…" He tried to think of the right words.

"Just not the right guy for An'na?" she concluded and he nodded. That was exactly what he was thinking.

Silence again. Ludwig assumed this was a good thing until Elizaveta punched him in the shoulder. He flinched, grabbing his abused body part and frowning in her direction.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

She huffed and stood up again, turning her back to him, "I can't believe this. How did you turn into _that _guy? I thought I taught you better than that. Maybe you've been spending too much time with Francis…"

All of use of the word 'that' was really confusing him. 'That look' and 'that guy', he had no idea what she was getting it. Maybe it was some girl thing, a hidden message that men were never meant to decipher. Whoever 'that guy' was, Ludwig reasoned that he wasn't a very good guy; or else he wouldn't have been hit.

Maybe he could prove her wrong, defend something he didn't know, "I'm not th—"

Her whirling around cut him of. She pointed an accusing finger at Ludwig, who shrank back. "You can't have your cake and eat it too!" The look in her eyes was scary. "You have to choose, one or the other, left or right, black or white. Well, that last one was literal but that's not the point. Someone is going to get hurt if you keep this up…"

Her gaze softened, "Someone will get hurt either way but…it's not right to string someone along. It's an awful position to be put in. Trust me, I know. And maybe the other person will hate you for the rest of her life but she deserves the truth. Everyone deserves the truth."

This advice sounded achingly similar to what Roderick told him some time ago. Ludwig sighed. Maybe this situation wasn't so different. Maybe he was the Elizaveta in this case. Now the question was, who'd be Roderick and who'd be Gilbert...

* * *

_A/N: Please disregard my spelling of Roderick. It was auto corrected by my computer and I have been too lazy to change it! On another note, if any of you like character videos, this girl on youtube, SkadiPirate2, has the best character videos! I've been listening to the song she used for Turkey ALL DAY! I think I want to write a Turkey fanfic now. He wasn't one of my go to characters but now, I mean, come on, that mask! Ugh, anyways, time for me to 'thank the countries'. In order of most views by said country to least: US, Canada, Bulgaria and UK. Bulgaria is new to the list so a special thanks to you and everyone else who read this! Much love guys! _

_-CeCe ^_^_


	62. My roommate is making her own choice

_My roommate is making her own choice_:

"I'm fine," An'na insisted, pressing the iron onto the sleeve of a shirt. "Since when did it become a state of emergency for me to wash and iron clothes?" Steam whiffed in the air as she lifted the iron and pressed the same spot.

_Because you're washing my clothes too_, Ludwig thought, _and you've been pressing and folding them into perfect symmetrical squares all morning. That's a bit scary, even for me._ "Because you clean when you're upset," is what he actually said.

The hiss of the iron as it was sat atop of the ironing board along with the look on An'na's face was strikingly similar. It was enough to make Ludwig take a step back for his safety and the safety of his shirt. "I'm not upset," she clarified, and set about buttoning up the shirt. "Just thinking about stuff."

He glanced around them at the neat stacks of freshly washed and pressed clothing. Whatever was consuming her thoughts must be something serious "Is it about Matthias?" Ludwig ventured.

An'na gave him an irritated scowl, "No, it's not." Once the last button was fastened, she turned it over with great care, and grabbed the book that'd been sitting on the table, "Mat and I are just friends, okay? He's good company..." She trailed off, focused more on the vanishing creases in his shirt then their conversation.

Ludwig cleared his throat and sighed, stepping over the laundry basket toward the kitchen. He was both relieved and mildly offended at her statement. Had he not been good company? Which of the facts had lifted an unknown weight from his conscience? With no immediate answer, he resigned himself to making coffee for both him and his roommate. Granted, it was early evening, but there was never an inappropriate time for coffee and An'na didn't seem ready to stop her cleaning rampage any time soon.

Reaching for the fillers and freshly ground coffee beans, he placed them on the counter and readied the coffee machine. After placing the fillers, Ludwig poured in a generous amount of coffee, added water and left it to brew. He was in the process of cutting two pieces of cake (courtesy of Roderick) when she spoke up again.

He looked up, unsure if he'd heard correctly. An'na had started a new shirt and was avoiding any eye contact.

"What was that?" he hesitantly inquired, setting the knife down.

She smoothed fingers over the collar, her eyes downcast, lips stretched thin remaining closed for a few tense seconds, "I said, I'm taking that job in America." An'na repeated at last. "Mat and I talked about it and I think it would be good for me, you know."

Yes, that was what he'd thought she'd said. Ludwig frowned, then furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, only to drop them and frown again before crossing his arms once more as he mentally weeded through his shifting emotional responses. He finally settled on one that he deemed most fitting. "Why?"

An'na was on the defensive quicker than it took him to cross back into the living room. "Because," she justified, "I just need to get away from…stuff." Iron and ironing board abandoned, she settled for gathering his clothes and walking toward his room. He was right behind her.

"So you're running?" Ludwig asked at her retreating back, forgetting for the moment that she was going into his room uninvited.

An'na huffed, holding the pile down with her chin. "I'm not running. This is a great opportunity for me, for my career and just my happiness, I guess, I don't know..."

Ludwig tsked, walking around to the other side of the bed to see her face, "What kind of stuff would influence such a big decision? You're going to the other side of the world."

"It's personal." She gently sat the pile on his bed and looked up at him curiously, "Why are you so worked up by this anyway?"

"I don't want you to go," he responded immediately, probably surprising her as much as he surprised himself.

Her eyes glittered with something and the corner of her lips appeared to curl up for a heartbeat, but that was gone in seconds with a sigh as she turned towards the door. "It's only for the summer." Was she reassuring him?

An'na turned halfway to face him on the way out. "And it's not like you'll be by yourself. You have Gilbert, Elizaveta, and…Felicia and the others. So, it's not that big a deal."

But it really was a big deal.

* * *

_A/N: Greetings from the UK! Finally got settled in, well, for the most part anyway! I still have things to buy and such. I'm keeping a lookout for Arthur and Prince Harry (what? it could happen!...in a few more years maybe). So far, no luck on either! lol_


	63. My Roommate is Serious About Leaving

_My Roommate is Serious About Leaving_:

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Gilbert asked in disbelief. Ludwig only sighed and covered his face with one hand in response. With little effort his head tilted back to rest against the sofa cushion. He couldn't believe it himself, let alone try to convince his brother of the truth.

"Ludwig?" Elizaveta asked sympathetically and gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

A headache was forming, which the German man had been getting a lot of as of late, even without Feliciano around. Sadness, anger, and betrayal seemed to hit Ludwig all at once. As he tried to sort through his emotions, it further confused his thinking, which brought about unpleasant headaches.

For the sake of his good friend, Ludwig removed the hand from his face, wiping his eyes in the process. Not that he was crying, just the pressure from his headaches always seemed to push on his sockets. As a pharmacist, he knew that pain was a sign of stress. Why was he stressed? Well, that was obvious.

"Yes," Ludwig answered Gilbert's previous question, wearily and tired, "She's going to America. The program is for nine months."

Before anyone could respond, the front door to Gilbert and Elizaveta's home opened and all turned in expectation at the entrance. Matthias came in rather casually, but his classic carefree smile lacked certain solidity. Perhaps he shouldn't have, but Ludwig couldn't help feeling a bit of resentment toward his long-time friend. It manifested itself in a slight narrowing of his eyes and barely noticeable downturn of his lips. But the Dane held his gaze, making his way into the living area, and the German suspected that even if he couldn't see the resentment, Matthias most certainly could feel it.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so, seriously, don't judge me guys (you probably won't but whatever) I feel so loved! Okay, so along with my awesome FF I also do RPing, which, for those who don't know, means 'role playing' with people from this sight called Omegle. I'm sure you've heard of it. Anyways, so I hadn't been able to RP with two of my favorite RPs since I came to Liverpool until like yesterday. The girl was like, OMG I missed you soooooo much where have you been? Hows Liverpool blah blah blah! AND THEN the guy (yes, I said GUY) was the same way! It brought awesome tears to my awesome eyes. So, if any of you ever tried RPing on Omegle and found a kickass Prussia...it was me :P_

_-CeCe ^_^_


End file.
